Vocaloid Putin-P series!
by Saki123
Summary: esta es la historia de la saga con la historia más confusa y ambigua de Vocaloid conocida (realizada por Numtack05) esta es mi interpretación de lo que creo que trata. (cuidado con la inclusión de política, drogas, asesinatos y Ronald McDonald)
1. Es el final:¡no me dejes sola!

**Ok esta es la Saga de series Putin-P, esta es mi interpretación así que sí que está confusa a mi parecer :s pero realmente es una saga con una historia muy interesante y sin olvidar las canciones que tienen tan buen ritmo son adictivas *w* Las canciones que hago referencia son la de It's the end!(Oshimai Daze!) y la de Don't leave me alone (Hitori shinaide)**

**Capítulo 1 **

_Ella no vino a clase el día de hoy, ¿porque será? Talvez está enferma de gripa o del estómago, tuvo un accidente automovilístico y se torció un tobillo se rompió una pierna ambos brazos, requiere de una cirugía reconstructiva de su cara y después de caerse a un pozo y…_- Volteó a ver hacia la ventana y observó a una chica peculiar con un moño blanco-_ o se saltó la clase para drogarse con marihuana…_- Len suspiró en decepción mientras recargaba su cachete en su puño.

La clase de historia estaba por comenzar, era el segundo periodo pero Rin no vino a clase, recién el acabo de verla desde la ventana paseando sin preocupación alguna, como si su calificación o su futuro no le importase, Len no es el estudiante más brillante o trabajador pero nunca se atrevería a faltar a clase y menos de historia, el profesor era realmente intimidante.

Miku pidió permiso para entrar al salón de clases después de haber ido al baño, y se dirigió al asiento cerca del chico rubio, ella lo ignoró mientras sonreía a la nada con ojos que parecían dibujar corazones desde ellos.

-hey Hola Miku- el chico levantó su mano en señal de saludo y con una sonrisa

-ah…- La joven chica de cabello turquesa ridículamente largo suspiró observando un trozo de papel, no le contaba nada a nadie pero sus maneras de expresarse sin palabras indicaban que había visto a su novio otra vez.

-Eh… ¿Miku?- Len insistió en hablarle pero aún seguía siendo ignorado.

-Uh déjame adivinar, otra vez fuiste con el payaso que tienes por novio, a besarte con él y a tener bebés con el ¿cierto?- al decir eso atrajo por fin la atención de la joven enamorada.

-Cállate, él es un payaso porque tiene un gran sentido del humor, es muy alegre, adora a los niños y amo estar a su lado, ambos amamos las hamburguesas, las papas fritas con sal, ah… y el Karaoke- su ceño fruncido volvió a formar a la sonrisa de antes.

-Él tiene una gran cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida, y yo que soy una idol, somos la pareja perfecta.

-Estás loca Miku- Cuando Miku iba a responderle, el profesor de historia llega y todos quedan en total silencio, con miedo y temor de perder puntos de calificación por mal comportamiento.

-Buenos Días jóvenes, me alegra ver que pueden cerrar sus bocas para respetar la clase- su voz monótona y expresión estoica hizo parecer como si hubiera sido sarcástico, sacó una hoja de asistencias y empezó a tomar lista.

La clase pasó tan rápido como un caracol intentando cruzar una montaña, Miku dibujaba caritas de su novio pelirrojo y ella besuqueándose, Len escribía las notas del pizarrón, hablaban esta vez de la guerra fría, parte de la historia de parte de Rusia, la clase le recordaba a Rin. Por una extraña razón Rin tenía una enorme obsesión acerca de Rusia en especial por Vladimir Putin últimamente ha estado muy extraña.

Al finalizar la clase, era tiempo para el almuerzo, así que Len sacó su dinero para comprar algo de la cafetería, planeaba comer con sus amigos del otro salón

-Len ahí estás- La voz de una chica sorprendió a Len

-Rin, pero que horas de llegar ¿qué haces aquí? De todos modos las clases más importantes han acabado y…-

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a comer- lo interrumpió

-Eh? Pero estaba a punto de…- lo interrumpe de nuevo

-Por favor Len, no me dejes sola en esto, quiero comer y platicar contigo, hace mucho que no nos vemos- lo observó con una cara suplicante mientras se limpiaba las manchas de sus mangas

_Pero tú eres la que se va.-_ uh no sé- Len quedo observándola mientras se quitaba unas manchas extrañas de sus mangas del suéter.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué me dices? Vamos a un lugar tranquilo o a uno donde haya mucho ruido- uso una voz algo seductora

-No Rin, ahora no voy a poder, le he prometido a mis amigos ir a la cafetería esta vez- se sobó la cabeza en acto reflejo para evitar un posible golpe de la chica. Ella le agarró del brazo de forma brusca y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras

Len POV

-Tu no me dejarás sola en esto tengo un secreto que contarte, vamos-nya- ella usa ese maullido a veces para hablar conmigo pero no comprendo muy bien porque pero sinceramente no le podía decirle que no a esa chica tan persistente

Rin me jaló el brazo por todo el recorrido del salón hasta un pequeño jardín poco habitado y desolado, era aterrador.

-Hay algo que no me parece del novio de la cerda Miku- Su voz se tornaba un poco grave mientras observaba a los arboles con una mirada sin expresión.

-Rin, que te he dicho que no le digas e esa forma a Miku- Ella apretó los puños como si quisiera darme un puñetazo pero por mi suerte no lo hizo.

-Como sea, ese Ronald McDonald es un maldito desgraciado que es narcotraficante, no le creo de que sea inocente, por eso Putin me quiere para desaparecerlo… haré algo para desaparecerlo. Todo sea por Putin- Mencionó a Putin el presidente de Rusia supongo todavía estaba con esa obsesión con Rusia.

-Con desaparecerlo te refieres a… ¿asesinarlo?- Lo dije en broma pero ella no se rio en lo absoluto. Solamente se fue hacia la salida de la escuela caminando tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo para voltearme a ver con ojos rojos que rápidamente cambiaron a su color azul original y me dio una sonrisa que no podía evitar sospechar

-Yo sé que aún lo recuerdas Len. Sólo no me dejes sola ¿ok?-caminó despacio contoneando su cadera, como si intentara hacer que le mirara su… dulce caminar.

Aun así ella siguió diciendo esa frase tan extraña de no me dejes sola en esto… ¿a qué se refiere? Sin embargo no le di más importancia ya que se fue aproveché el tiempo para ir a la cafetería con mis amigos a comer algo.

Fin del POV

**Ok aquí se termina el primer episodio, sin embargo quiero continuar cuando tenga tiempo libre :D a lo que va de mi comprensión con la saga matta-ne *w* **


	2. en un sueño ¡estamos juntos!

**Aquí otro episodio chicas y chicos :D ahora veremos un poco sobre la "hermosa" relación entre Miku y Rin, un poco de ataques random de Rin siendo una malvada, espero que lo disfruten ;3**

**Las canciones en las que doy referencia son all together! ****(isshoni ne!) y un poco de from a dream's point of view**

_**ShineBk:**_** Pues si al parecer son opuestos pero después veremos que ellos no son tan distintos y no me refiero sólo por su apariencia xD, sino en su personalidad, y Putin jaja ya se eso es extraño x3**

**_Guest:_ esta es una historia con Rin x Len y un poco de Miku x Len y por supuesto bastante Ronald Mcdonald x Miku x.x ? aun esta empezando esto jeje n.n**

**_IloveyugiohGX93_: thank you :D**

**=w=3=w=3=w=s=s=s=s=s=# empieza el episodio :3**

**CAPITULO 2**

Len POV

_¿No olvidar qué? Eso lo que dijo fue bastante extraño, y ahora por su culpa estoy intrigado, me pregunto a donde se habrá ido esta vez…_

Caminé por el resto de la escuela y no puse atención en lo que hacía, divagaba sin parar, pensando sobre lo que no debía olvidar, busqué a mis amigos para comer junto con ellos pero fue imposible, sin darme cuenta la hora del almuerzo ya se había acabado y debía regresar al salón de clases. Al subir las escaleras me encontré con Ronald, no nos saludamos ni nada por el estilo, solamente intercambiamos miradas frías.

Aunque solo lo conozco por ser famoso y ser el novio de Miku, por alguna razón el me desagrada, también me da un mal augurio; lo ignoré y ambos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos caminos

_-idiota-_

Al regresar a clases por fin vi a la jovencita Rin estudiando con un libro en sus manos si que estaba muy concentrada que hasta me sorprendió, justo como antes lo hacía… así que me acerqué a ella para felicitarla

-Rin, ¿desde cuándo llegaste?- Ella no me respondió

-Oye Rin- otra chica que me ignora el día de hoy, pero viéndola más de cerca no estaba estudiando ni siquiera leyendo

-Eh? _Está dormida, ¡que descaro!-_ intente sacudir su hombro pero reaccionó más rápido que yo, me golpeó la mano

-¡Oye! ¡¿Puedes callarte?! Estoy intentando… estudiar- Rin se estiró los brazos y me observó con sus lindos ojos azules

-¡Claro que no! Estabas durmiendo, yo lo sé- Miku nos estaba viendo desde su asiento, en vez de ayudarme o decir algo solamente se reía de nosotros.

-Como sea, estaba agotada- se levantó de la banca y echó una mirada filosa hacia la chica de cabello turquesa, y después se volteó a verme.

Fin del POV

-Len ¿hoy iremos a caminar hacia casa verdad?- le preguntó con su mano recargando su mejilla y una pequeña sonrisita

-S…Si quieres, hoy no tengo nada que hacer después de la escuela-

-Iría Miku pero supongo que estará ocupada con su novio ¿no es asi, Miku? _Cerda_- Rin le pregunto casi de una forma burlona pero sabía disimular su comportamiento hacia Miku.

-No, hoy voy a cantar en un concierto para esta noche en la televisora de Idol en vivo, ¿de seguro querrás escucharme Len?- La chica se movió el fleco para ver mejor la reacción de ambos rubios, Len se sonrojó un poco mientras Rin se forzó una sonrisa pero se le notaba el enojo. El resto del día fue muy estresante para todos, pero al fin había acabado, y ya era tiempo para irse a casa.

Rin por haberse saltado las clases y ser pillada por el profesor de historia, la castigó con hacer el aseo del salón el día de hoy, se irá a tardar unos minutos más pero Len como prometió espero a Rin en el locker de las zapatillas para irse junto con ella a casa. Estaba tarareando una cancioncilla de Miku, estaba a punto de sacar su radio pero Rin salió dando pasos ruidosos del enojo que había pasado durante el periodo de aseo.

-¿Estas aun aquí?- Rin se sorprendió al ver a len sentado en el suelo con sus audífonos casi brillantes a punto de sacar su radio portátil.

-Sí, bueno dijiste que te iba a acompañar camino a casa ¿no? Y así evitaras golpearme por toda una semana_ -_ El chico se levantó del suelo y se dio palmadas en el pantalón para limpiarse el polvo.

-Idiota jaja.- Rin le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro y se puso sus zapatos para salir. –Vamos ya- Le estiró de su suéter mientras Len se sobaba su hombro.

El cielo empezaba a cambiar de su tono rojizo del atardecer a un oscuro azul estrellado de la noche, las linternas de la calle se encendían lentamente una por una hasta dejar un camino luminoso y tranquilo, pero sin duda alguna aterrador para quien anduviera solo sin ningún conocimiento de pelea o autodefensa.

-Len,este es un hermoso lugar, me encanta Japón, las calles son limpias y el frio no es tan congelante como el de Rusia, sin embargo me gustaría volver algún día.

-Pero nunca hemos estado en Rusia- Len expreso estar confuso sobre lo que le decía; mientras tanto caminaban en un parque con toboganes y columpios donde unos niños aún seguían jugando felices a pesar de que estaba obscuro, Rin se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Y esos niños?- ella buscaba algo dentro de su bolsa son desesperación

-¿Qué ocurre?- El chico preocupado la miro ella estaba otra vez muy extraña, ella subió la cabeza y sacó una pistola TT-30/33 sus ojos estaban de color rojo esta vez, esto no iba bien.

-WAHH ¿Qué MIERDAS ESTAS HACIENDO?- Len se paralizó al verla cargando la pistola y apuntando la pistola hacia el parque, estaba sudando helado, pero no sabía qué hacer, pero su grito alarmo a los niños y algunas mamás que estaban por ahí

-_**Odio a los niños-**_ ella jaló el gatillo y disparó pero aunque no mató a ningún niño sí que le lastimó la pierna a uno

-¡AH!- los niños empezaron a gritar de terror y corrían por todas partes unos se escondían, Rin seguía disparando como loca sin importarle a quien más le dispararía, disparaba a los arboles para encontrar a los niños escondidos.

-OdIo A los NiÑos….Odio a Los NiÑOs… OdiO A LOs NiÑOs- Ella no sonreía en lo absoluto, su voz era robótica y sus ojos eran rojo brillante Len se hartó de verla así, se le acercó a gritarle pero no podía, ella no se inmutaba.

-RIN! YA BASTA DEJA DE…- no le hizo caso, se detuvo por un momento para recargar la pistola, iba a sacar más municiones pero Len vio la oportunidad y le golpeo la mano para que soltara la pistola y las balas. El la agarró de los hombros y la rubia se quedó quieta y miró a Len a los ojos.

-Rin, ya cálmate…- Ya no sabía más que hacer pero esto funcionaba, la chica lo vio detenidamente por unos 15 minutos y finalmente sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a azul, ambos dejaron de estar así al escuchar sirenas de patrullas policiales, ambos corrieron hasta la estación de trenes para evitar ser los principales sospechosos del ataque.

Nadie habló en todo el recorrido, ni tampoco se despidieron, en especial Len, quien estaba totalmente traumatizado sin duda alguna Rin tenía muchas cosas por explicarle, pero el ya sentía miedo de hablarle por celular.

De casualidad sonó su celular pero Len lo dejaba sonar no contestaba, subió el volumen de la televisión donde pasaban el concierto en vivo de Miku.

Rin POV

Me di por vencida y dejé el celular, me acosté en mi cama y miré el techo, por afuera se escuchaban algunas patrullas de policía rondando, esperando a que no me buscaran sea lo que sea por lo que me buscasen.

No puede ser, ahora Len está evitándome… no debo dejar que esto me impida alcanzar mi meta, y del porque he venido a Japón.

Soy el arma número uno de la pureza después de todo, Putin sama cuenta conmigo para realizar este asesinato. Yo debo asesinar a Ronald McDonald. Cuando acabe con esto me iré de aquí, no puedo esperar para regresar a Rusia. Podré ver a Putin estar muy orgulloso de mí-

Fin del POV

**Ahora hasta aquí le dejo el episodio, Rin tiene otra personalidad llamada RedRin(la cual es malvada y tiene ojos rojos) y su personalidad normal la cual tiene ojos azules. **

**Bueno no odio a Miku :c así aparece en las canciones que Rin se refiere a Miku como una cerda asquerosa, tienen una rivalidad que después veremos cómo se originó, al igual que Len y Ronald, ellos tampoco tienen todo de miel sobre hojuelas, en fin intentaré subir episodios por semana tal vez los sabados o los domingos así que matta-ne! n_n**


	3. En un sueño

**Minna-san aquí estoy con otro episodio nuevo :D**

**Este episodio hace referencia a las canciones From a Dream point of view **

_**ShineBK:**_** wahh arigatou espero que tambien estes bien n_n a decir verdad me gusta mucho que Len se preocupe por Rin, a pesar de ser un buen chico muy dulce puede perder la paciencia, aquí se queda en claro que Rin está enamorada de Len pero no se dará por vencida hasta poder dejarle en claro lo que siente por él, pero esta enganchada con otras cosas que no la dejan pensar con claridad **

**x-csskskskskskkskdsghgwkejsadbjs°°°°°° empieza el episodio (°w°)/**

Rin POV

_Yo lo sé, sólo un poco más y podré lograr mi misión pero solo con tenerlo cerca en la escuela no es suficiente, esa entrometida de Miku no deja solo a ese payaso ni un solo minuto, creo que están viviendo juntos._

_Tal vez debo investigarlo desde lejos o tal vez más de cerca…_

Fin del POV

Al día siguiente, Rin se despertó de su cama y se preparó para irse a la escuela, esta vez se sentía motivada ya que pronto iba a ser el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, sin embargo algo no iba bien pero no estaba segura de qué.

En la estación de trenes se sentó en una banca para esperar a su ruta, de pronto divisó a Len caminando cabizbajo viendo hacia el suelo, parecía desvelado y su cabello estaba muy desordenado con la ropa arrugada como si tuviera pagadas las sabanas de su cama, Rin lo saludó desde lo lejos pero a él no pareció importarle o se espantó y continuó caminando pero más apurado y esta vez se sentó lejos de donde estaba Rin.

La chica se enojó pero se entristeció un poco con él, ella no recordó la razón lógica de porque la evadía, del hecho de que mostró parte de su personalidad malvada y sanguinaria; al parecer Rin aun no reconocía esa parte de ella misma, como si intentara reprimir algún recuerdo. Se levantó de su asiento y se aceraba lentamente hacia donde Len.

-Len ahí estás, buenos días- ella lo gritó así pudo llamar la atención del rubio

El chico que andaba durmiente abrió sus ojos y se fue corriendo, pero para su desgracia se tropezó al dar dos simples pasos.

-Len ¿porque no me saludas?- ella le sonrió al chico con la nariz sangrante.

- Porque tu… tpu…agh- Len escupió un poco de sangre de la nariz que le caía a la boca

-uhg Len, ¿qué te pasó? Pareces regadera- le levantó su rostro e intentó acomodar su cuerpo para que él utilizara sus piernas como una almohada. Sacó un pañuelo con estampado de naranjas y le limpió la nariz.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- ahora si abrió más los ojos intentando no caer en sueño otra vez.

-Yo lo compré, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-Que bien que no te lo hayas robado Rin, pero aún me das miedo- Se tapó la nariz con el pañuelo y evitar que saliera más sangre, pero esa respuesta no le había gustado a la rubia.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó pero sus ojos estaban rojos o tal vez esa fue pura imaginación de Len

-Ahh no fue nada, este emm vamos a subir a nuestro tren, mira ya llegó- El señaló a las vías y efectivamente, ahí estaba el tren, Rin se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque estaba paranoico el solo la tomo porque realmente estaba algo cansado. Así que ambos se fueron juntos a la escuela. Sin embargo Len estaba atento de cada movimiento que hacía su compañera rubia.

Ella sacó una revista de shonen donde había un manga, y empezó a leer tranquilamente casi ignorando el hecho de que estaban camino hacia la escuela, como Len no tenía nada más que hacer, echo una mirada a lo que Rin leía, estaba leyendo.

-Ah estás leyendo ese manga llamado Kamisama no wrestling (personajes inventados de la nada xd) esa Kairi sí que sabe de llaves de pelea, es mi personaje favorita- todo parecía ir tan bien después de todo.

-Si me gusta mucho, los estilos de peleas son llaves de lucha libre reales es algo muy disfrutable aparte de planear asesinatos- La cara de Len se tornó de color pálido y empezó a sudar helado al escuchar eso

-Eh-

-¿Que pasa Len?-

-Eh-

-Oh no te preocupes, yo no te mataría - _a menos de que Putin-sama lo desee- _La chica volteó a verlo

-Eso ¿te tranquilizó?- El rubio se quedó callado así que ella lo tomo como un no o un "claro que si Rin-Chan eres una hermosa novia". Ella se quedó pasmada y sonriendo por esa imagen mental y se quedó viendo la revista sin poner atención pensando en más imágenes mentales con Len (apropiadas para todas las edades :3)

-… _No mucho-._ Len tomó sus audífonos amarillos y sintonizó la radio, alejándose un poco de Rin, ya que estaban muy pegados de una forma incomoda, según él.

Al llegar, mucha gente se bajó en la misma estación, la mayoría estudiantes y ambos perdieron la vista del uno del otro, pero eso no importaba, ya que aún siguen estando en el mismo salón de clases, se tendrían que ver otra vez.

Rin estaba caminando sola hasta que se topó con su "objetivo", él se le quedó viendo y la saludó sorpresivamente. La rubia volteó a ambos lados buscando a gente cerca creyendo que le saludaba a alguien más. Le hizo señas para irse a un lugar escondido en los arbustos de la escuela

-Si Rin, Te estoy saludando a ti- el joven con cabello rojizo camino hacia donde estaba la joven.

- ¿A mí? Pero…- Ronald la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en la boca, ella le quitó la mano rápidamente casi por acto reflejo, eso fue incomodo

-Ya sabes porque te estoy llamando ¿no?- su tono de voz se hizo en un susurro tratando de mantenerlo en secreto.

- Sí si si , lo de las "sonrisitas" te los pago mañana, ¿vale?- ella vigilaba de que nadie los viera

-Tú me debes pagar HOY Kagamine, Yo sé que aun los tienes, así que si no los has usado aun tendrás que devolvérmelos, así de simple no me quiero meter en problemas, pero no quieres que yo te meta en problemas… Tus profesores no te defenderán con esta actitud.

-Te los pagaré mañana, no seas tan insistente.- se alejaba lentamente del joven pelirrojo cada vez la tensión se aumentaba, sólo a ella se le ocurría comprarle "mercancía" a su propio enemigo solo por un impulso de estupidez.

-Quedas advertida, si caigo yo, entonces tú también lo harás- Los dos tomaron caminos distintos y se fueron a su salón.

**Más tarde**

-Bien jóvenes, eso fue todo por la clase de hoy, espero que no tengan muchas dudas sobre esta lección, en dos semanas será la semana de exámenes así que prepárense para esto, es para sus vacaciones de invierno, es mejor estar en casa o con sus amigos que ir a clases remediales- El profesor borró las anotaciones y preparó su maletín para irse.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre sus grupos de amigos, Rin se acercó a Len, quien estaba guardando su libreta de cálculo integral en la mochila.

-Len ¿estás listo para estudiar para los exámenes?, he oído que los más difíciles serán de Cálculo y de historia, pero no creo que el de historia sea un problema para mí.- se sentó en la mesa del escritorio de Len para que él le pusiera atención.

-Ah perdona hoy me voy con mis amigos, pero si quieres nos vemos en la salida o mañana- mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se le notaba ocupado pero Rin quería estar con él ahora, era relajante para ella hablar con Len, ya que al contrario de muchas personas que ha conocido, era el único que no le molestaba al hablar sobre guerras, fascinaciones de técnicas de combate y llaves de lucha libre.

-¿Mañana?, sería mejor ahora, después de todo tu siempre ves a tus amigos- parecía algo desesperada como si quisiera tranquilizarse de algo

-De hecho es ya casi cinco días sin verlos, me gustaría verlos, por favor no te enojes, luego nos vemos- y así se fue sin decir más dejando a Rin junto a quien estaba también Miku, ella escucho más de lo que debía, otra vez.

-Nee, Rin puedes venir conmigo y con mis otras amigas del salón B, nos pintaremos las uñas y hablaremos de nuestros novios…jaja solo bromeo, ya enserio, puedes venir con nosotras- obviamente lo dijo en broma o tal vez en plan de herirla, pero eso no detuvo a Rin

-Está bien Miku, quiero que me hables de tu novio, así me reiré por un rato- ambas caminaron al jardín a comer su almuerzo, Miku trajo un Bic mac con papas fritas y se pintaron las uñas, solo hablaron sobre chicos y los zapatos que vieron en el centro comercial, pero Rin se aburrió de ellas y se marchó.

Estaba buscando un rincón tranquilo para leer lo último que quedaba de su revista, así pasó mejor su tarde y el almuerzo. El resto de las clases no le importó porque era clase de educación física y finalmente de arte, ella se fue a la salida de la escuela para drogarse en su departamento o en un lugar donde no la descubran pero cuando iba en camino, se encontró con Len, Ella no le dio importancia y continuo caminando.

-_Rin, te... cuidas por favor, no hagas algo raro-_

**Hasta aquí llega el episodio pero nos veremos la próxima semana Matta-nee! n_n/**


	4. ¡Eres mío!

**Un episodio más donde hará referencia al episodio Don't leave me alone (otra vez) para acercarse a la canción i'll give you chocolate! Len tiene secretos que solo rin se dará cuenta y lo sacará a su favor :o para acercarse más a él.**

_**ShineBK: **_**Por ahora a Len le**** da miedo**** Rin .**_**_. **_**pero él aun la quiere así x3**_** jaja**_** Miku tambien está loca pero como está muy ocupada siendo famosa no se le nota tanto :/**

**O,.-:wmcmcfndkslls,.._._.**

Len POV

"_Espero que te cuides y no hagas algo raro_"

Otro día más de aburrimiento y estrés de la escuela, pero al menos mañana es fin de semana y ya queda poco para las vacaciones de invierno por fin podré irme a descansar a mi casa. Después de lo que ocurrió justo ahora me da una sensación bastante tranquila,nadie pudo verme que escondía algo dentro de mi bolsillo, sería vergonzoso si alguien lo viera en mi mano

Me quede viendo alrededor del salón de clases era divertido verlos a todos platicar de sus estupideces pero fue cuando eché una mirada a la banca de Rin quien estaba leyendo un libro de historia, se le veía muy entretenida al parecer estaba estudiando, mientras algunos estábamos en silencio, otros de nuestros compañeros esperábamos la llegada de la maestra de inglés, una compañera se fue a sentar a su lugar pero buscaba algo en su bolsa.

-Este em, oigan chicas ¿no han visto mi broche? Lo dejé en mi estuche porque estaba roto lo quería arreglar y cuando volví al salón, este desapareció.- Una chica del salón se acercó a sus amigas que estaban juntas para hablar

-¿y no se te cayó debajo de tu pupitre?-Las amigas le contestaron

-No, ya revise por todos los lugares cerca de mi asiento pero no lo encuentro, creo que alguien se lo ha robado.- esto se ponía sospechoso, así que las chicas se levantaron del lugar donde estaban y voltearon a ver a todos lados y

"_¿pero qué hay de mí?"_

-_No creo que piensen que fui yo_- Me levanté de mi lugar para dar la finta de que iría al baño

-Len, ¿de casualidad no has visto un broche de corazón tirado en el suelo?, estaba cerca de mi pupitre- La chica preocupada me preguntó pero yo no sabía que decir, tal vez debía mentir y arreglármelas para no ser mal juzgado.

-No lo he visto- mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

-Está roto pero quisiera que lo buscaras por favor- Asentí con la cabeza para que no me preguntara más. Ya no lo resistía más y me fui al baño para evitar más remordimientos con ver su cara de preocupación. A pesar de que me gustaba esa sensación al robar, hace mucho que no lo sentía, yo robaba cosas sin sentido y las devolvía pero quedármelas no se siente tan mal… ¿o sí?

-_Pero, eso fue muy sospechoso, como sea ya que voy de camino iré al baño_-

Al terminar la clase, ya era hora de salir y era mi turno de hacer el aseo del salón junto con otros compañeros, por lo pronto no vería a Rin sino al día siguiente eso me tranquilizaba de una forma, pero por otra parte…

-Listo chicos, ya terminé con mi parte nos vemos mañana- dejé le trapeador dentro del almacén y me fui a mi locker de zapatillas, pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Rin viendo y esperándome atentamente como un gato esperando cazar a su presa.

-Len, ahí estás ¿recuerdas cuando me esperaste en este lugar para caminar a casa juntos?, pues ahora yo no te dejaré solo aquí- Espero a que me pusiera mis zapatos para salir

Fin del POV

- Te vi, y justo cuando creí que no tenías problemas aparte de ser un chico débil-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Yo no soy débil! –

-jajaja- la rubia se rio y prosiguió

- Tú te robaste ese broche sin que nadie más que yo se fijara, eso fue impresionante-nya- ella se acercó a verle los ojos para esperar su respuesta, pero el evitaba contacto visual con ella.

-¿impresionante?, aunque no lo necesito, es algo que no puedo controlar, y lo peor de todo es que me…- Su voz temblaba y pausó por un segundo, miró para otro lado por la vergüenza y remordimiento que me daba, no era la primera vez que robaba cosas ya sea de valor o no

-¿Te agrada?-

-Bastante- Len se rascó la nuca sin ver a rin. La respuesta del chico le intereso bastante a Rin que le hizo sonreír

-Lo que te falta es saber cómo defenderte cuando te descubran, y yo te puedo ayudar- se fueron caminando hasta la salida de la escuela.

- ¿y en qué?- vigilaba de que no pasaran niños por la calle

-¡Técnicas de Lucha libre!- Dijo muy entusiasmada goleando su palma de la mano con el puño de la otra mano

-En este domingo lo haremos, aprenderás las técnicas de lucha, te veré en mi casa-

-Eh…- Len ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decirle que no pero la muchacha ya se había ido, se fue dando brincos de felicidad por medio de la calle mientras brillaban sus audífonos de color amarillo. Justo como los de Len

-Este es nuestro domingo- lo dijo desde lejos mientras corría

-_esto es extraño, Ahora que me fijo, Rin también tiene uno de esa clase audífonos- _Len palpó sus audífonos que también brillaban.

-Tiene buen gusto en audífonos- Se suponía que no lo iba a dejar sólo durante el recorrido a la estación pero no le dio importancia siguió caminando por la calle. Viéndole el lado positivo a esto, al menos sabrá cómo defenderse para cualquier situación o problema que se meta Rin y él quede involucrado.

"**Y el Domingo"**

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana, el celular de Len sonó, pero él no contestó como estaba cansado decidió "olvidar cómo contestar su teléfono" y lo dejó así, sonó como nueve veces hasta que a la décima dejo de molestarlo.

9:59 de la mañana, el celular siguió sonando, esta vez duro menos de tiempo, finalmente Len recobró algo de conciencia pero ya era demasiado tarde como para contestar, se escuchó el timbre de su departamento y unos cuantos golpeteos en la puerta, cada vez eran más y más insistentes, Len no tuvo otra opción más que ir en su pijama.

-En un momento, si ya voy, ¡ya voy!- cada paso que daba estaba cada vez más irritado, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Rin con una pequeña bolsa, posiblemente quería estudiar también.

-Rin, hola buenos días- el chico intentó sonreírle para calmarla

-Len por qué no me contestabas te he estado esperando en mi casa desde las 5 de la mañana y tú no llegabas, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.-

-¿quieres estudiar para los exámenes?-

-No, ¡lo que debes aprender primero son las técnicas de combate! , como no fuiste a mi casa entonces vamos a tu patio-

-No he almorzado-

-eh de acuerdo te esperaré, pero no te tardes, que el tiempo se nos va- Se sentó en el sillón de la sala de televisión mientras tanto Len se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

-Rin, ¿estás segura de esto? Digo, podríamos estudiar o hacer algo que no provoque que los vecinos se enojen y me regañen por tanto ruido.-

- Descuida-nya, me aseguraré de que no sientas mucho dolor.

**En el patio (30 segundos después)**

-AH! Eso duele- El chico se cayó al suelo después de una demostración de la llave que debía "aprender"

-Moh eso no es cierto apenas te pude levantar estás muy pesado, perdí el equilibrio y te caíste. Ella también se levantó del suelo

-Esto tardará más de lo que creí

- Rin, me duele la espalda, porque no tomamos un descanso y después lo intentamos-

- Debes hacer más ejercicio, te daré este mes aumenta tu masa muscular-

-No puedo, por más que lo intente mis brazos no cambian de volumen, son delgados pero siento que puedo ser fuerte con ellos-

Rin POV

-Um, ya veo-_Él es también un vocaloid, ¡justo como yo! _– Inconscientemente le sonreí a Len, tal vez más de lo que debía pero no pude evitarlo, creí que Len era un humano pero mi intuición me lo decía

Me fui a mi casa sin decir más que debía ejercitarse o dejar de ser un chico debilucho, pero los androides (vocaloid) no pueden aumentar de volumen muscular, solo pueden cargar 3 veces su tamaño, sus audífonos brillantes no eran una coincidencia

Después de tantos golpes que le di a mi pobre Len, aún sigue sin reaccionar rápido, esto no es bueno, yo sé que él también es un vocaloid como yo porque tiene audífonos brillantes, sabe cantar y no puede aumentar de peso; aunque sienta dolor y hasta emociones también puede pelear, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que aprenda sobre esto y tal vez se convierta en mi fiel asistente de asesinatos.

Pero qué tal si no le interesa involucrarse en cosas así, creo que debo considerar lo que diga Len y dejarlo tranquilo o Nah mejor lo obligo a convertirse en mi asistente y terminaremos siendo pareja por asares del destino, si eso estaría bien pero

Me pregunto quién más es un vocaloid…

Fin del POV

**Se acabó el episodio al parecer Rin y Len no son humanos sino vocaloids (no ¿enserio? xo) si ellos no siempre fueron vocaloid, después se verá que ocurre con ellos. Perdonen la demora aparte de no comprender ciertas partes x_x tambien he estado en mis asuntos de la universidad. Aun asi me gusta escribir asi que no lo veo como un problema :3**

**Gracias por leer matta-ne :D**


	5. Chocolate de amor

**Y como sigo teniendo tiempo e inspiración aquí les traigo otro episodio :D**

**En este episodio me baso en la canción I'll give you chocolate! Donde se suponía que era de san Valentín xd pero como sea feliz día de San Valentín adelantado (?)**

**Como sea que empiece el episodio n_n**

Rin y Len junto con otros compañeros del mismo salón salieron del salón de clases para ver las calificaciones que han sido recién publicadas en el pasillo principal

-Todo pasó tan rápido durante estos meses, por fin ha pasado la semana de exámenes…- Dijo Len relajado y feliz de que el horror haya pasado.

-Moh eso fue muy estresante y totalmente innecesario, odio los malditos exámenes y al imbécil que se le haya ocurrido inventar los exámenes, si me entero de que he reprobado, alguien lo pasará muy mal.- los ojos de Rin estaban rojos por un momento. Mientras Len tomaba su distancia, ya empezaba a distinguir a cual Rin temerle y definitivamente era a Rin de ojos rojos

-Como sea Rin, es hora de ver los resultados.- Ambos chicos se acercaron a ver en el cartel de los resultados a ver quién iba desde primer hasta último lugar y para su sorpresa

-¿Qué?- Len no lo podía creer, él reprobó dos exámenes y Rin aprobó todos con una calificación promedio. Pero algo es algo, lo malo es que él tendrá que ir a clases remediales y se perderá parte de sus vacaciones

-Wah! Que bien no reprobé ¡jajajaja que buena soy ya lo sabía!- Rin celebraba en voz alta de que ella pasó los exámenes y más por el hecho de que Miku había reprobado pero sólo un examen, esta vez Rin ganó contra ella.

-Felicidades Rin, eh pero ahora que veo en los primeros lugares, Ronald está en primer lugar, ha sacado la mayor puntuación…- El chico incrédulo de sus calificaciones, intentó sacar a Rin de su celebración por un momento.

-¡¿Ronald está en el cuadro de honor?! Ahora sí lo mato.- sus ojos no cambiaron de color esta vez pero si daba un poco de miedo

-¿Que Ronald está en primer lugar de toda la escuela? ¡Sugoi!. Pero que mal que yo tenga que ir a las clases remediales. Bueno no importa, al menos iré junto contigo Len, seguro será divertido - Miku se apareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada, se puso en medio de la multitud que veía el cartel de las calificaciones, Len esperaba lo peor pero por suerte Rin sólo se fue alejando del pasillo sin decir nada.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana.- Miku lo dijo en tono amistoso y se fue al salón ya casi era hora de hacer la limpieza al salón de clases y como era su turno quería acabar pronto su largo cabello turquesa se movía en compás de los pasos de Miku se veía muy bien este día.

-¿Eh? Ah…s…si- Len parecía tonto tartamudeando de esa manera y su cara roja como si estuviera nervioso de algo, ¿tenía fiebre o algo así?

Rin POV

Entonces mañana es el día. Len y Miku estarán juntos para recuperarse por los exámenes reprobados y yo estaré intentando asesinar a Ronald… No, debo hacer algo para evitar que esa Miku se lleve mejor con Len, debo entregarle a Len algo especial, tan especial como para demostrarle que lo amo.

Tal vez darle algo tan tradicional en el romance, un chocolate hecho en casa, pero no sólo de cacao, nueces y leche, lo haré extra especial con mi receta de "Rin Kagamine", le daré eso aunque aún no sea día de San Valentín, y él lo comerá porque si no… ¡lo cortaré!

Después de comprar las cosas me fui a mi departamento y directamente a mi cocina

RedRin! POV

En la mesa estaban los ingredientes para el chocolate, bananas "_el favorito de Len"_ _chiles picantes_ "_para darle un toque picante"_ y veneno para ratas _"como a Len le disgusta tanto las ratas esto las ahuyentara"._

Saqué un bol grande para mezclar, un globo de repostería y una cazuela lo suficientemente grande para hacer un baño maría, Revolví toda la cocina para buscar la especia secreta esencial para demostrar mi amor a Len.

_¡Con un poco de amor eso quedará hermoso!- _Me quedé asombrada de cómo estaba quedando, el chocolate olía maravillosamente y la textura era cremosa, no lo probaba porque era de Len y sólo de Len. Vertí el chocolate en un contenedor en forma de corazón

Al terminar guardé el chocolate en el refrigerador para descasar y mañana darle el chocolate a Len

Fin del POV

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto, todos los reprobados estaban entrando a sus salones de clase, Len se sentó en su lugar usual a un lado de la ventana derecha del salón para tener una vista del patio y la entrada principal de la escuela. Aún no estaba ahí Miku, estaría llegando a tarde a clases o tal vez no vendría, eso le hizo sentirse un poco decepcionado.

Siguió viendo por la ventana a toda la gente pasar mientras llegaba la maestra o maestro tutor, cuando menos lo esperó llegó Rin en la entrada. Caminó hasta la séptima fila de bancas y tomo un lugar cerca de Len, no le habló sólo lo saludó pero ella tenía su sorpresa lista en una bolsa de papel decorado con corazones rosas.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí, olvidaste que hoy iniciaban las clases para los que no reprobaron?- Parecía un poco irritado pero intentaba sacar buena cara

-Len, ten te doy esto.- Ella saca de su bolsa de papel una caja envuelta con papel de regalo color rosa y amarillo

-Feliz día de san Valentín adelantado este es un chocolate casero, espero que te guste- Len tomo la caja mientras veía que Rin le sonreía.

_-¿Día de san Valentín adelantado?_ -Eh, Gracias pero no quiero chocolate, soy hiperactivo al azúcar- Len estaba mintiendo para no comer el chocolate, si ella fue capaz de dispararle a unos niños y salirse sin ser arrestada, entonces qué no le pondría a ese chocolate.

-Len, tú y yo sabemos que no tienes un problema con el chocolate, yo me esforcé con hacer este chocolate así que si no te comes este chocolate, te cortaré-

-…-silencio incomodo

-…-más silencio incomodo

-Bien, de acuerdo, me comeré el chocolate, gracias Rin- cuando recibió el chocolate ella le sonrió aún más y se fue dando saltitos de felicidad sin importarle que otros estuvieran viéndola.

-_Um ¿por qué tiene que irse de esa forma?- _

Después de un tiempo llegó Miku junto con el tutor, y se dio la clase, Len guardó el regalo que le dio Rin en cuanto se acercaba Miku a sentarse cerca

-Hola Len- ahora estaba con ambas coletas con adornos de flores se veía muy bien y seguía usando esos audífonos de color rojo brillante, tal vez amaba escuchar música e inspirarse para sus canciones. Aunque eran compañeros de clases y posiblemente buenos amigos, Len seguía sintiéndose nervioso al estar con ella no sólo por su apariencia, sino que también ella es su Idol favorita.

-Supongo que debemos poner atención a la clase, nos será de mucha utilidad, ¿verdad?- estaba perdido observando a Miku, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría en peinarse todo ese largo cabello

-Ah sí claro que sí- estaba perdido observando a Miku. Cuando inicio el tutor sus clases ahora si intentó poner toda su atención pero falló y siguió viéndola de pies a cabeza hasta detenerse en sus audífonos rojos. Todo intrigado de que eran del mismo modelo que él y Rin tenían en color diferente.

Cuando finalizó la lección todos se fueron de la escuela mientras Len llegó a su casa para ver su regalo de San Valentín adelantado.

Len abrió la caja y en él se encontraba un chocolate que por rarezas de la vida aún estaba en perfecto estado tenía unas letras en ruso, aunque no sabía ruso, podía tener una idea de lo que decía, el chocolate daba un aroma suave y delicado del cacao con leche y un ligero toque de bananas.

Len POV

-_No se ve tan mal y su sabor ha de ser tan malo con ese olor tan delicioso-_ El chico tomó un pedazo del chocolate y lo probó, fue el chocolate más delicioso de todos, tenía el delicioso sabor dulce de las bananas, el toque picante y misterioso de los ¿chiles? y podía sentirse seguro de que los ratones no se le acercarían esta vez a su casa…esto tiene veneno

-Wah_ este es un buen chocolate, realmente Rin se ha lucido me encanta mucho esto, es muy sabroso y… adictivo-_ Len aún seguía caminando mientras comía de poco a poco el chocolate pero cada vez esos mordiscos eran más grandes y exaltados pero ya no sabía porque…

-Oh no me he acabado el chocolate, ma ma…maldita sea jejeje- ahora estaba hablando solo miraba su caja de chocolate y empezó a ver luces de colores, se hacían figuras muy extrañas pero len no podía dejar de reir

¡Todo era felicidad el mejor chocolate de todos sin duda alguna jajajajajajajajajaajajaaerrornotfoundjajajajajjajajsjdksadksdljals

Voces de Abe-san Ronald Mcdonald resonaban en mi mente y yo sólo gritaba

"_Yaranaika?"_

"_claro que sí"_

_Ahh ahhh_

"_Yaranaika?"_

_Ahh ahhh_

"_esto viene en distintas presentaciones"_

"_Nee?"_

_Ehhh ahhhhh_

Fin del POV

-Pero qué mier…-A la mañana siguiente Len despertó en la banca de un parque sin camisa ni calcetines o zapatos y como era de suponerse su cartera también estaba sin dinero…

**Fin del episodio o.o**

**Len ha probado el chocolate especial de Rin y ahora despierta en un lugar que no recuerda, Len ha olvidado algunas cosas pero recordará más cosas de su pasado con Rin. En esta ulima parte me basé en lo ultimo que pasa en la canción I'll give you chocolate!**

**Gracias por leer Matta-nee!**


	6. Cómo matar a un payaso

**En este episodio las cosas se tornan un poco oscuras, el episodio se basa en la canción Under a Cherry tree, donde Rin decide ponerse en marcha con su misión de asesinato. Mientras Len despierta de sus alucinaciones y regresa a casa. **

_**ShineBK: **_**Len sigue sin entender a quien tiene en frente de él, y decide irse por lo inalcanzable ****justo como ciertas personas que conozco**** ;_;**

_**WhiteRabbitt21**_**: Yaranaika es una expresión que significa "¿lo haremos?" tiene su significado en japonés pero también es algo yaoi bara (gay con personajes muy masculinos) y en las alucinaciones que tenía Len sólo escuchaba las voces de Abe-san (personaje de un manga yaoi bara, su cara es muy conocida por internet) y Ronald McDonald. Asi que lo dejaré en sus imaginaciones sobre lo que pasó en la noche de Len con sus alucinaciones xD**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Rin tomó su celular para llamarle a Len, esperaba a que estuviese más receptivo esta vez gracias a su chocolate de amor, de seguro ya sabe que ella lo ama y así posiblemente la ayude con su plan de asesinato, ella hará el trabajo sucio pero realmente necesitaba de un lindo ayudante para animarla y robar toda la mercancía del payaso, como un bono extra. Ellos son amigos y compañeros de escuela pero Rin sentía algo más que eso, era algo hermoso verlo sonriendo y hablando sobre las llaves de lucha libre.

"_Como quisiera ir a una cita con él_"

Mientras esperaba al tono de marcado, se comía una un panqueque de fresas con crema que se encontró en la cocina.

**En la casa de Len**

*Turururururu tsss tsss Yaranaika?*(tono de llamada de bajo presupuesto xp)

-Hola ¿Rin?- Contesto el joven rubio

-Len hola ¿cómo estás?

-No me creerás pero no recuerdo lo que pasó anoche y desperté en un parque, ¡ahora no tengo nada de ropa! B…bueno no traigo camisa ni zapatos pero se siente casi la misma sensación, estoy apenas llegando a mi casa-. Se le oía algo nervioso

-Ah eh que habrá pasado um no tengo idea- Rin se hizo la inocente

-¿Por qué me hablas tan temprano?-

-Debes saber algo… Sólo ven a mi departamento-

-Rin puedes contármelo justo ahora ¿esto no es para lastimar mi espalda verdad?-

-¡No, no es eso ya te explicaré en mi casa!-

-Como sea debo ir a mi casa lo más pronto posible, luego te visito dentro de una hor_a *Será una cita entonces_- la señal se acortaba mientras iba por la estación de trenes subterránea

-¿Eh…qué has dicho?- Rin se emocionó

-que te veré en una hora, es todo- eso la confundió, él no dijo que era una cita otra vez pero ya no parecía nervioso

-Ah oh muy bien lo has prometido así que no rompas una promesa- Tal vez sólo lo escuchó en su mente ahora la nerviosa era Rin.

Len colgó primero

-Nyaaaa!- Rin gritó como un gato de felicidad y abrazó muy fuerte su almohada, hundiendo su rostro contra ella.

Mientras para esperar, Rin empezó a cantar una canción sobre los cerezos y cómo desearía que estuvieran floreciendo justo en este momento para verlos con Len, aunque le gustaría ver a Putin y convertirse en su fiel mano derecha, aun no querría irse de Japón por que dejaría a Len. Estar junto a él era lo mejor y tal vez la vida en la escuela no era tan mala.

Más tarde el timbre sonó Rin abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible y ahí estaba su querido Len esperando justo como lo prometió.

-¿Ya llegué Rin qué era lo que querías decirme?- Entró a la casa mientras se frotaba las manos para obtener más calor, se le veía muy bien con esa bufanda roja y suéter beige.

-que… me….gust…- Rin casi se ponía roja como la bufanda de len

-¿qué?- Len aun no entendía lo que pasaba

-Me… gusta…ría que ¡me ayudaras a atrapar a Ronald! – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, ya que se le fue la valentía de decirle lo que sentía por él

-¿Yo? Pero me has dicho muchas veces que soy bastante débil- se tocó sus brazos que eran muy delgados y no parecían poder levantar ni un oso de peluche.

-No lo tomes enserio, sólo escucha mi plan, y de seguro no fallaremos-

-Está bien, siempre y cuando me dejes tomar té-

**Capítulo 6: ¡Cómo matar a un payaso! con Rin Kagamine :D**

**Paso 1: investígalo.**

-Muy bien, aquí vamos a revisa todo lo que hace, ya sabemos que ama estar con Miku y hacerme vomitar cuando se dan sus besos llenos de pintalabios y maquillaje barato, debe de hacer algo más que eso. He observado que saca buenas notas, trata bien a los demás estudiantes, tiene una buena cantidad de amigos y hasta trata muy bien a los niños, cómo lo odio.- Rin explicó con unos dibujitos de crayones

-Yo también lo odio pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Que para ser un gran emperador del mal se tiene que ser carismático, si la gente te ve mal entonces creerá que eres malvado, pero si actúas como amigo de todo mundo, nadie sospechará de ti, ahora dime ¿porque lo odias?- Le volteó a ver y lo apuntó con la crayola de color rojo

-Eh no, por algo que me robó y no me lo devolvió… pero eso no importa ahora- Dio un sorbo de su taza de té

**Paso 2: se cautelosa.**

-Como todo buen asesino, ¡el no hacer ruido es tan crucial! Y también proteger su identidad, eso es por lógica. Así que mientras él vaya camino a su casa, yo me ocultaré en las sombras de los postes, lo buscaremos cada paso que haga y en la noche lo atacaré y tú te encargaras de que nadie sospeche, y claro ¡a arrastrar el cuerpo!-

-Intentaré hacer lo posible…- siguió viendo sus brazos y sus dedos que tenían esmalte de color amarillo, tal vez eso no se veía intimidante ni mucho menos masculino.

**Paso 3**: **Oculta tu identidad.**

-Otra cosa esencial, usaremos máscaras o algo para evitar que nos descubran, buscaremos un costal para el cuerpo y ahora… debemos buscar a Ronald.-

-¿Ahora? ¿No crees que tu plan es algo simple? espero que resulte- Len se rascó la cabeza

-¡Resultará te lo aseguro!- Rin intentó mostrarse más segura de sí misma, en esos ambientes era más sencillo que declararse a alguien.

Así que durante el resto del día se fueron a buscar a Ronald McDonald, revisando cada lugar por donde iría, fue a comprar, a la casa de Miku para acompañarla a su estudio de grabación para un disco nuevo. Y finalmente a su trabajo de medio tiempo a un restaurante McDonald's disfrazado como payaso que atendía una de las cajas registradoras, todo el tiempo fue observar sus pasos y acciones, parecía que ya sabe que lo observaban y por eso no hacía algo sospechoso. Pero tanto Rin como Len, ya sabían en lo que se dedicaba ese chico en realidad.

"_Ah, esto es aburrido, debimos haber traído la radio para escucharla por lo menos como en ese sueño que tuve donde escuchaba canciones de Miku mientras nevaba muy fuerte, fue extraño pero estaba junto a Rin con una ropa muy abrigada y una gorra ushanka y recuerdo haberla visto más alta que yo_"- Len se quedó muy pensativo y bostezó en silencio mientras Rin observaba muy atenta.

-Ya viene, ya salió del trabajo, se está preparando para cerrar el restaurante… Prepárate Len- Rin le susurró en el oído, Len asintió y se levantaron intentando no hacer ruido.

Como ya conocían la ruta hacia el camino a casa de Ronald, se fueron a buscar un lugar donde ocultarse, al parecer tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con un callejón oscuro, pronto los ojos de Rin se tornarían rojos.

Iba pasando alegre la víctima, que se veía tan fácil de atrapar, Len sentía la tensión del momento y esperaba que la policía no se enterara Rin sacó su arma lista para disparar, apuntó y para tener mejor precisión, se acercó unos cuantos pasos, se quedó quieta, cuidando la respiración y jaló el gatillo. O eso parecía

Rin lanzó un disparó, pero sólo le lastimo el brazo a Ronald, no pareció quejarse solo se tocó la herida como intentando disipar el dolor –_Maldición_- Volvió a disparar con más frecuencia pero esta vez con disparos más rápidos y torpes, gastando sus municiones rápidamente.

-AHH- Aunque grito nadie salió, Rin gastó las balas, dándole el tiempo al payaso para escapar, pero su pierna también se vio afectada y cayó al suelo, se encorvó del dolor. Rin le hizo una señal a Len quien corrió hacia Ronald y uso un costal para cubrirle el rostro y poco a poco el cuerpo. Pero no antes de esculcarle los bolsillos y robarse la cartera

-¡Lo tenemos! Ahora ayúdame a llevarlo- El costal dejo de moverse, se fueron corriendo de una forma de que nadie los viera, la calle estaba sola sin señales de gente alrededor. Era perfecto pues Len estaba contribuyendo sin reclamar, esto era mucho más sencillo para Rin. Ya sabían que hacer para ocultar al cuerpo. Fueron hacia la parte más alejada de un parque, cerca de un árbol de cerezo sin follaje y cubierto de hielo.

-Vamos a enterrarlo debajo de este árbol de cerezos- Los ojos de Rin ya estaban rojos, Len no se había dado cuenta aun pero él seguía a rin sin saber que más hacer, ya estaba involucrado en este crimen aunque él no lo hubiese decidido. Buscaron en el almacén cerca del parque y los baños públicos para encontrar palas para empezar a excavar.

El atardecer duro tan poco pero Len pudo ver que Rin ahora estaba con sus ojos azules y sosteniendo la pala, de alguna forma se le veía tan realizada, el sol le daba un buen efecto a su de luz a su cabello. Ella se le quedó viendo a su joven ayudante y le sonrió con una expresión de inmensa gratitud.

Len hizo lo mismo, le sonrió pero con remordimiento, ¿Qué pasará cuando Miku se entere de que acabaron de asesinar a su novio? Algo no podía ir bien desde ahora en adelante, se podía presentir.

Los jóvenes se fueron caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras las sirenas de las patrullas de policía sonaron por todo el área.

**Continuará**

**Pronto acabará la parte 1 de la saga, faltan como 2 episodios,pero aun no acaba la historia, la saga tiene 4 partes **

**Gracias por leer matta-nee (n_n)/**


	7. Esto es el comienzo

**Realmente me he demorado en hacer este episodio por la semana tan caca que tuve ó_ó , con eso de exámenes finales y nervios de pensar de que reprobaría, mi estrés, mi tos, pulmones rotos y paro cardiaco (?) pero bueno ya estoy mejor ahora n_n **

_**ShineBK: **_**Bueno tal vez durante este tiempo ya lo hayas descubierto, Len está atraído hacia Miku por ser fan de ella y sus canciones, entonces siente celos terribles de Miku y Ronald, entonces él lo odia por eso, "se robó a Miku" creeme que len es lento jajaja (okpesimochiste) para saber lo que siente realmente por Rin :s **

**Capitulo número siete, donde finalmente pone en marcha su plan de asesinar a Ronald McDonald, todo parecía marchar a la perfección para gusto de rin. Reaparece como si nada hubiese pasado, su cuerpo estaba aparentemente sin vida o ¿no?**

**Basado en las canciones It's happiness! ****Hand me the rope y this is the beginning!**

* * *

><p>Miku POV<p>

Este día no podría ser más perfecto, otro día más de grabación y terminaré con el disco nuevo que he grabado, mis notas subirán y estoy segura de que no reprobaré estas lecciones de recuperación, Ronald me ha propuesto matrimonio y celebraremos la boda justo cuando nos graduemos y ha estado muy romántico conmigo, como siempre. Lo he visto sin el maquillaje de payaso, y es tan guapo justo como su personalidad es tan especial para mí.

Aunque me ha avisado por mensaje de celular que no podría venir por mí hacia el edificio donde trabajo y tenga que irme por mi nada podría salir mal…

Fin del POV

**Mientras tanto en el departamento de Rin**

Rin POV

Todo va acorde a mi plan, ya maté a Ronald eso quiere decir que debo avisarle a Putin que he cumplido con mi meta en Japón y pronto iré a reportarme hacia allá, Len y yo estamos más y más juntos le he enseñado formas de autodefensa y buenos consejos de como cepillarse los dientes, pronto reuniré todo mi coraje para decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y que seamos más que amigos, obviamente tendrá que ir conmigo hacia Rusia, y lo mejor de todo ya no le tendré que pagar a ese payaso todas mis cuentas de lo que me vende.

Me preparé una taza de té y le agregué azúcar y sal, me encanta ese sabor tan especial y desaliñado que le da. Encendí el televisor y tomé una cobija para cubrirme las piernas y dejar de sentir el frio tal vez me he desacostumbrado del frío que hay en Rusia. Cambiando de canales me encontré con el noticiero de la noche, reportando sobre unos chicos desconocidos caminando con un saco extraño, discutían los reporteros que era posiblemente un cuerpo pero para saber más se investigará el caso alrededor de las zonas cercanas al parque, los sospechosos no se les notaba las caras pero se podía reconocer que era una mujer y un hombre de aproximadamente 14 años usando lentes y cubre bocas.

"_maldición ¿nos habrán descubierto? Tal vez si fuimos demasiado indiscretos…"_

Mi celular sonó y era Len así que contesté muy exaltada

-Rin, ¿estás viendo las noticias?- al parecer Len también estaba preocupado

-Sí…- mi voz fue menos expresiva de lo usual

-Iré a tu departamento, espero de que no nos pase nada… sólo espérame ¿de acuerdo?- ambos sabíamos que no podíamos discutirlo tan a la ligera desde el celular, así que no tuve otra alternativa más que esperar a Len.

Mientras seguía tomando más de mi té para relajarme no era suficiente, creo que debía hacer algo más que esto, prepararme para irme de Japón, empaqué mi ropa algunas cosas del desván y escondidas del closet. Algunas sirenas de patrulla policíaca se escuchaban a lo lejos.

"_Vamos Len, por favor no te tardes_"

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era estresante junto las patrullas alejándose, revisé por la ventana y seguí esperando a que Len viniera hasta que escuché pasos desde las afueras del departamento, podía sentir que alguien estaba detrás de esa puerta y como ya no se escuchaban las patrullas fui a revisar hasta la puerta. Busqué por la mirilla de la puerta pero no había nadie abrí la puerta…

Mis ojos no lo podían creer, Ronald aún pintado con su traje de payaso y peluca estaba vivo y aunque tenía ciertas lesiones y tierra en la ropa, estaba en pie.

Fin del POV

-¿Ronald, cómo es posible de que sigas vivo?-

-jajajaja- Ronald comenzó a reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rin así que le dio palmadas en su cabeza.

-Claro que aún estoy vivo, sólo me lastimaste y jamás me diste en puntos vitales-

-Pero tu pulso, toqué tu cuello y ¡no tenías pulso!-

-No sabes encontrar el pulso en el cuello, pero ¿sabes qué? te perdono por eso-

-¿eh?-

Los ojos de Rin cambiaron a Rojo

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres imbécil? ¿A que te mate? yo te puedo asesinar incluso sin armas- Lo retó con esas palabras a que peleara

El joven payaso le sonrió mirándole a los ojos metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón amarillo y sacó una pistola.

-Es un regalo para ti- Apuntó y comenzó a disparar por todas partes del departamento; Rin se agachó rápidamente cubriéndose la cabeza e intentó tumbarlo por los tobillos pero la falta de impulso hizo que sólo Ronald apuntara el arma a la mano de rin y la soltó. Las patrullas se alertaron gracias al ruido de los disparos y salieron policías corriendo para la dirección del departamento casi destrozado de Rin. Los vecinos ya estaban alarmados así que avisaron a la policía.

-Nos vemos, niñita- le dio una patada en la cabeza dejando el arma en la mano de rin. Enfadada rin le disparó a los pies del payaso lo lastimó pero pudo escapar. Algunos policías pensando que ella hizo todo el desorden, la acorralaron para que no escapara.

-¡quieta jovencita, usted vendrá con nosotros!- Los policías le tomaron de las muñecas dejándola sin forma de escapar.

-Pero él vino y me atacó- intentó conservar el enojo pero ya no podía hacer nada, perdió todo lo que ella misma consideraba su propia defensa

-Permanezca en silencio mientras la llevamos a la comisaría-

Len quien apenas llegó pero ya era muy tarde, toda la conmoción y la gente que pasaba se quedaron para ver que ocurría pero los demás policías mantenían la distancia de los civiles. Len pudo divisar a una chica rubia que se cubría la cara, estaba siendo casi arrastrada hacia una patrulla de policía.

"_¡RIN!"-_ Len quería correr hacia donde rin estaba pero temía que lo arrestaran también así que fue cauteloso, caminó hacia el edificio de departamentos ocultándose detrás de la gente y tapando sus audífonos luminosos y entró al departamento de Rin, evitando las cintas policiacas. La patrulla se fue junto con otros policías.

Dentro de la habitación de Rin había bastantes cosas sospechosas como para que la arrestara el resto de su vida, así que Len se encargó de llevarse la mayor cantidad que pudiese y deshacerse de ellas lo antes posible, encontró algo que le llamó la atención, una bolsa de color marrón muy tenue de tela, la contempló y decidió llevársela a su casa para ver lo que contenía. Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y se escapó por la ventana del segundo piso donde había un arbusto… Len se cayó y se lastimó un poco las piernas y se llenó de ramas desde el cabello hasta los calzones.

Ya dentro de su habitación y haberse quitado las ramas, abrió la bolsa de rin y se encontró con unas extrañas memorias USB que eran más largas de lo usual. Len se sonrojó pensando en la posibilidad de que si rin los usaba para algo más que guardar información. Pero agitó su cabeza en negación

-Um… no debo estar loco- olvidó la idea y siguió buscando

Dentro estaban fotos de una linda chica rubia de ojos azules abrazando a un perro café grisáceo, si se veían detenidamente los ojos del perro era azules pero más oscuro

-¿Rin? ¿Cuándo se tomó esa foto?- Notó que en la foto estaba nevando la ropa que llevaba era muy abrigada y tenía sus orejas estaban descubiertas no tenía los audífonos luminosos. Ahí fue cuando lo recordó todo. Len también estuvo en Rusia pero no era exactamente parte de los asesinos o lo que fuera aquellos niños él estaba cerca de Rin pero ella no era Rin sino…

-Irina, ¡eso es! Rin es Irina- Len sonrió cálidamente abrazando a la pequeña foto y la guardó en su cajón del buró.

-Ahora me pregunto cómo estará Rin- Se acostó en la cama pensando en ella y se durmió.

**En la comisaría dos horas antes**

-Siguiente, la joven sospechosa del departamento veintisiete- Un hombre que al parecer era el que iba a cuestionar a Rin la llamó.

-Usted tiene ningún antecedente legal, sin embargo usted es sospechosa del alboroto con mano armada-

-Sí yo no he hecho nada lo juro, Ronald McDonald toco mi puerta y me disparó toda mi habitación, me dio el arma y yo…-

-Espere ¿quiere decir que el payaso Ronald McDonald la atacó?-

-Sí y él es un malvado traficante de drogas-

-Ese payaso de las hamburguesas ¿cierto?-

-Sí ese mismo- Ella contaba la verdad evitando decir sobre su intento de asesinato

-Que ridiculez, me suena a que usted está mintiendo-

-jaja no creo que lo haya hecho una niñita como tú, me han informado que no encontraron algo sospechoso en su habitación, así que como usted es menor de edad me temo que usted se quedará por una semana en la correccional, por ocasionar todo ese alboroto-

-para qué usted ni tiene padres o algún tutor legal y aun así tiene dinero para pagar un departamento ¿cómo es eso posible? No puede vivir sola requiere de algún orfanato. Usted es muy sospechosa y no se puede quedar así-

-¡Yo soy de Rusia yo conozco a Putin! Y él me conoce, ¡se enfadará que ustedes me hagan esto!-

-usted está loca, si tanto dice eso, entonces demuéstrelo-

-No puedo…yo no puedo hablarle él es un hombre muy ocupado- se sonrojó casi llorando

-Entonces te irás al correccional de menores- nadie le creyó de que era de Rusia y mucho menos si ella era una asesina, todos tomaron a Rin como una loca y la encerraron en la cárcel.

**En la casa de Miku**

El teléfono empezó a sonar como tres veces hasta que salió Miku con una toalla, se estaba bañando. Se demoró al ver que era de un teléfono púbico del hospital, no era la primera vez que sería un pervertido fanático que pudo conseguir su número telefónico personal, se fue a vestir, pero el mismo número sonaba hasta que Miku decidió contestar.

-Miku, ¿porque no contestaste?-

-¿Ronald? Qué alivio, pensé que eras un fanático ¿qué ocurre, porqué me llamas desde un hospital?-

-tuve un pequeño accidente, pero no te preocupes estaré bien.- intentó aguantar el ardor de las heridas mientras el doctor le ponía vendas, estaba sin su maquillaje y traje de payaso

-¿Accidente? Estás loco, claro que es algo que me va a preocupar ¿cómo ocurrió?-

-descuida me tropecé y casi me atropellan eh… perdí mi celular es por eso que te hablo desde el hospital, solo te quería avisar eso-

-está bien amor, yo te compraré un celular nuevo, cuídate mucho no me hagas sentir mal por eso. Te amo- Dijo Miku derrochando todo el azúcar y melosidad posible a través de la bocina

-Yo también te amo, nos vemos después querida-

**Una semana después**

-Shibuya, Tren de shibuya a punto de salir- en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de una señora que avisaba sobre las rutas de trenes, ya estaba en la estación de Shibuya. Rin salió por las puertas del tren que estaba a punto de llenarse, Rin ya no tenía un lugar a dónde quedarse, así que buscó en sus bolsillos que ya no tenía mucho dinero, y por lo menos si le devolvieron el celular, buscó si tenía servicio de llamadas y descubrió que había muchas llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido.

Llamó al número desconocido de vuelta, era de Rusia, Helena una asistente de Putin la estuvo llamando.

-¿Hola? Soy yo Rin, disculpe por no haber contestado antes es que yo...-

-Has sido descubierta y no has cumplido con tu misión, disculpa pero no debes holgazanear en el trabajo, ¿qué has estado haciendo?-

-Me inscribí a la escuela como de dijeron, he perseguido a Ronald y lo he investigado-

-Eso no es el punto, usted no logró mantener las expectativas de Putin has sido degradada, eso es todo lo que le iba a comunicar. Pronto vendrá alguien que tendré que auxiliarte-

-Entonces, que debo hacer ahora me he quedado sin departamento-

- Le mandaré un pago extra para ayudarla en eso, eso es todo lo que haré- La mujer colgó el teléfono.

"_Esto es el comienzo Ronald lo va a pagar por haberme dado todos estos problemas, me ha arruinado mi vida, esto es personal…"_

Pronto las vacaciones de invierno acabarán y regresarán a la escuela Rin se preparará para el ataque decisivo.

**Fin del episodio :D y de la parte uno, como no subí episodio la semana anterior, este episodio es más largo (?) en este episodio Luka es introducida en la historia, sólo que se llama Helena y es una humana Aquí un resumen de lo que pasó en la primera parte.**

**Rin es una asesina a sueldo no posee un nombre en concreto pero era llamada la "máquina número uno de la pureza" y que es una vocaloid (androide muy realista y sabe cantar, digamos que su voz se escucha humana también xD) llega a Japón para asesinar a Ronald McDonald (la verdad aun no entiendo por qué quieren matar a Ronald) y se inscribe a una escuela para pasar inadvertida con el nombre de "Rin Kagamine" que por coincidencia su apellido es igual al de Len un joven (vocaloid) promedio, amistoso de cantidad normal de amigos y calificaciones promedio, algo cobarde, nunca ha tenido novia y es cleptómano.**

**Rin se enamoró de Len al verlo por primera vez y aún más al descubrir que era un chico de corazón noble y era el único chico con el que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta de Rusia y armas. Le cuenta su secreto de que ella es una asesina, Len pensó que era una mentira y ella estaba loca. Pero en secreto tenía miedo de Rin, pero poco a poco fue desarrollando un cariño hacia ella y se preocupa por ella.**

**Rin tiene una doble personalidad llamada RedRin! Quien odia a los niños, es más agresiva y peligrosa que Rin, al parecer rin no se da cuenta de su existencia, pero es notoria su personalidad porque los ojos de Rin cambian de color azul a rojo.**

**Miku es una idol muy conocida y amada en toda la escuela y el mundo, hasta Len se siente atraído a ella, pero odia a Ronald McDonald porque él es el novio de Miku, por así decirlo "Ronald robó a Miku de Len" mientras que Rin odia a Miku porque ella es muy popular.**

**Cuando Rin se da cuenta de la atracción de Len hacia Miku, decide hacerle un chocolate a Len para informarle de que él es sólo de ella y de nadie más. Len temeroso empieza a comer el chocolate y desde entonces empezó a olvidar sus preocupaciones entonces accede a ayudar a Rin para asesinar a Ronald, pero las cosas salen mal, Rin pierde su puntería y no consigue matarlo, sólo lo entierran debajo un árbol de cerezos.**

**Más tarde Ronald aún vivo logra escapar de la tierra y va en busca de Rin para vengarse. Mientras Len descubre algo dentro de la bolsa de Rin que le hace recordar los viejos tiempos en Rusia. **

**Al ser arrestada y descubierta, Rin ha perdido la credibilidad sobre sus propias habilidades como asesina y ha sido despedida pero Luka (Helena) decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a escondidas así que sólo la degradó de puesto y mandó algún auxiliar de los asesinos.**

**Pero bueno eso es todo por ahora ya vendrá en la parte 2 en esta misma historia gracias por leer matta-nee (°w°)/**


	8. ¡El dia de la batalla decisiva!

**Capítulo 8 Segunda parte de la saga! Con un cambio de imagen para la portada n_n **

**Debo aclarar que esta historia se basa entre los años 2008-2012(3?)**

**Ahora en un semestre nuevo las cosas cambian, Rin toma parte del consejo estudiantil como vice presidenta e intenta mejorar de nota, por lo menos ya ha encontrado personas y amistades, y ha encontrado otras metas en su vida, ser la idol numero uno que supere a Miku, y Len está adicto e introspectivo sobre su pasado en Rusia.**

**Que empiece el episodio :D**

* * *

><p>Miku POV<p>

Ya es el final de vacaciones invernales, pasaron muchas cosas tediosas y sin importancia como navidad, año nuevo y san Valentín…en esas temporadas me desvelé haciendo muchas entrevistas sobre mi disco nuevo y mi matrimonio que ya está como noticia oficial y pública. Aunque algo no andaba bien, Ronald está muy distante conmigo, seguramente ha de estar preocupado de salir de casa y que le ocurriese un accidente.

Cuando terminé de peinar mi largo cabello estaba a punto de irme a dormir pero el timbre sonó, ya sabía que era mi querido Ronald quien ahora no traía puesto su traje de payaso, fui a abrir la puerta personalmente.

-Ronald, te he extrañado mucho, por favor pasa- Le di un beso en el cachete y agarré su mano. Él preparó para nosotros dos tazas con chocolate caliente y nos sentamos en la mesa a comer galletas también, él no dijo mucho estaba muy serio, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero él habló primero.

-Miku, ya pronto será nuestra boda- tomó un sorbo del chocolate

-Sí, eso me pone muy contenta-

-A mí igual, pero hay algo que me preocupa bastante y como pronto serás parte de mi familia debo decirte todo lo que ocurre, en especial ese día de mi "accidente"- Me dio una tierna sonrisa que pronto desvanecería.

-Yo por algunos malentendidos y errores míos me he hecho enemigo de Putin, ha mandado a alguien para asesinarme…es alguien quien conoces-

Tal declaración fue tan extraña que creí que bromeaba pero él seguía serio sobre eso, no daba una razón

-¿eh? ¿Cómo?... ¿y quién es? Yo conozco mucha gente-

-Esa muchachita extraña, Rin-

-¿Rin? Cómo es posible eso no creo que haya sido esa niña, es molesta cuando intenta imitar o mejorar en todo lo que hago. Nunca creí que podía ser capaz de hacer algo así-

- Miku yo sé que eso suena raro, en esa noche alcancé a distinguir esa complexión, sin duda era Rin, también pude ver que la acompañaba su novio Len – Irritado, dio el ultimo mordisco a su galleta de malvavisco

-No es su novio, ese chico al parecer está enamorado de mí...-

-No le des mucha importancia Miku, yo me las arreglaré para poder sobrevivir a esto.-

-Ya veo Ronald, pero debo hacer algo para ayudarte, tal vez a vigilar a esos niños, ellos no deben hacerte daño alguno.- Al acabar con el chocolate y las galletas, Ronald se levantó y limpió los platos por mí.

Sin embargo, me estaba enojando bastante, nadie se mete con mi prometido ni mucho menos si yo podía hacer algo al respecto. Al final de la conversación me fui a dormir y Ronald se quedó conmigo en la casa a dormir… (en un cuarto adicional para huéspedes :3)

Tendría que buscar a alguien que pudiese grabar discretamente todo movimiento de Rin y tal vez de Len también, quien podría ayudarla sin pensarlo como cualquier perro lo haría.

Fin del POV

_**Departamento de Len**_

Len POV

Esta bolsa es increíble, me alegro tanto de haberla encontrado, me he preguntado de qué trata todo el contenido de las memorias USB de Rin, intenté conectarlas en mi computadora pero la información no era compatible, entonces ¿de qué era? Si no era en la computadora, entonces ¿en dónde?

Tanto investigar me ha agotado y debería dormir; lo que hay en esa bolsa de Rin tenía otras cosas que me ponen muy feliz, sabía muy bien y no me dejaba dormir tenía que esperar a que todo el efecto se pasara. Río como loco y no sé porque, me hacía cantar de felicidad intentando alcanzar luces de colores, mientras buscaba en todas partes, debajo de mi cama, en mis piernas, o talvez en mi cabeza… en mis cienes, las que son cubiertas por mis audífonos tenía una ranura muy extraña, lo que intenté fue conectar una de esas memoria en mi cabeza, muchos recuerdos pasaron en mi mente, recuerdos que antes eran vagos y que creía que estaba soñando…

Ahora lo entiendo yo no soy humano, tampoco lo fui. Yo amo a Rin o a ¿Irina? No recuerdo bien la diferencia pero ella está aquí nos hemos reunido otra vez mi querida Rin.. Irina ¿Miku?, debo…debo… dormir

Caí rendido al colchón cerrando mis ojos, los abrí otra vez

No pude dormir bien en toda la noche. Estaba muy confundido

Fin del POV

En el día siguiente, estaba muy hermoso y despejado pronto el frio de la plena mañana se iría por los cálidos rayos el sol, hoy parecía ser un buen día, en especial para Rin, quien a pesar de estar muy ocupada en el consejo estudiantil, estaba decidida a decirle sus sentimientos hacia Len a la cara sin ninguna interrupción.

-Hoy te ves muy entusiasmada- Una muchacha parecía contagiarse por el comportamiento de rin. La ayudaba a revisar algunos papeles de estudiantes nuevos.

-Sí que lo estoy nya- guardó papeles en unas carpetas mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Vamos a un McDonald's después de esto ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- un joven se acercó a las chicas poniendo más carpetas con documentos sobre la mesa. Rin se enojó bastante intentó guardar la calma

-No, odio al estúpido payaso, aparte tengo algo pendiente-

-jajajaja está bien como digas Rin, ve con tu novio entonces—

-Aun no lo es pero, lo intentaré, deséenme suerte- sonrió a todos sus compañeros

Se despidió de sus amigos del consejo estudiantil dando saltitos de felicidad por el pasillo y tarareando una canción. Pasó por un salón, abrió las puertas corredizas para ver a Len quien estaba en su turno de hacer el aseo. Se acercó hacia él mientras algunos compañeros estaban en sus asuntos de limpieza.

-Nos veremos en el patio que está detrás del edificio de maestros, te estaré esperando- murmuró cerca del audífono izquierdo. Y así prosiguió a retirarse.

Cuando acabó más rápido de lo usual, guardó los trapos sucios y la escoba que utilizó en el almacén; revisando la ventana del edificio, afuera estaba abandonado a excepción de Rin esperando sentada en una de las bancas.-_Me pregunto qué es lo que me dirá ahora-_ El rubio giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Esta vez Rin tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas, su cabello relucía más con la luz del sol y el viento, se le notaba con una bella sonrisa. Se levantó de una banca del patio y se acercó al chico rubio.

-¡Len, si viniste!- La voz de Rin era muy alegre -hace mucho que nos vemos solos pero juntos…-

-Ah sí ha sido mucho pulpo en minifaldaa…-

-¿pulpo en minifalda?-

-sólo dime lo que ibas a contarme… *cof* *cof*-

-Este...nee Len hemos sido compañeros desde mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas cómo te intrigaba con mis cosas que te contaba en este lugar?- se le notaba nerviosa, entrelazaba sus dedos, mientras que Len se seguía preguntado el motivo de todo esto.

Len asintió con la cabeza- Si fueron cosas muy locas como pulpo en minifalda- dijo en un tono somnoliento y despreocupado. Permaneció en silencio, sobándose la cabeza.

Ignorando esa última parte que dijo Len prosiguió con su declaración. -Bueno, no tengo mucho que esconder, ya conoces varias cosas sobre mí - La chica tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse y volvió a verlo.- Es real Len, al fin puedo comprender mis sentimientos, que estoy enojada por perder mi rango de asesina número uno, he perdido mi puntería y la posibilidad de ser mano derecha de Putin–

-Pero hay algo que me ha podido mantener con las esperanzas. ¿Sabes? Eres tan lindo que te prometo que no te golpearé más.- se sonrojó la voz estaba levemente temblorosa

-¿Enserio? Anda Rin, eso es muy lindo de tu parte- Dejó de estar encorvado sobándose las sienes y le sonrió a Rin, ella asintió la cabeza en afirmación con su promesa.

-Len, yo…- Sostuvo su cabello que cubría sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír

-Yo te quiero mucho y no solo como una amiga o una hermana, es algo más, no me importa que te guste Miku, ella no es buena para ti, pronto se casará con Ronald así que… - Len puso una mano en su hombro pero no la vio a los ojos

-Aun así lo vas a asesinar, iri… Rin rin rin…jeje- El chico cabizbajo habló en voz baja de alguna forma su voz no estaba desanimada

-Me ayudará alguien, como verás he sido degradada de nivel.- Intentó explicarse calmada y serena, el día estaba silencioso, al parecer todos se fueron a sus salones porque todavía era hora del almuerzo.

Los latidos del corazón no podrían ser más ruidosos, la espera la mataba y no paraba de sonreírle a Len, pronto dejaría de hacerlo, se preocupa poco a poco porque Len se quedó pensativo, bajó la cabeza tapando sus ojos con su cabello. Ella tomó la mano de Len mientras se sonrojaba, pero el no hizo nada.

…..

….

…

…

….

…

…..

…

Finalmente la vio y sonrió

…..

-Esto estaría mal…jajajajaja- Empezó a reírse a carcajadas eso no ayudó en nada, rin estaba con el corazón roto y Len no sabía la razón exacta él solo podía pensar en lalalala happy no tenía la mente en el mismo sitio.

La respuesta la dejó pasmada con los ojos abiertos, veía todo color gris, pronto escuchaba las risas de gente burlándose de ella por el rechazo, y las palabras "pulpo en minifalda" resonaban, todo estaba en su mente. Sentía que podía estallar y matar a todos, no lo hizo, se sintió tan derrotada que empezó a llorar amargamente.

Mientras Len resistía sus fuertes dolores de cabeza ganas de volver con ella y al menos consolarla, él se fue sin decir más, aprovechando que Rin no le golpearía esta vez. Comer antes de la escuela lo que estaba dentro de la antigua bolsa de Rin fue una mala idea.

Tashiro* grabó todo lo que ocurrió durante esa bochornosa declaración de amor y tan pronto mostró el video a Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del episodio<strong>

**Vaya Rin ha sido rechazada por Len u_u , pero descuiden él estaba drogado x_x ahora que no sabe quién es él se ira a pensar más. Desde aquí la historia se pondrá más loca.**

***Tashiro (Masahi Tashiro) ese es un exartista de la televisón japonesa que fue detenido en el 2000 por haber filmado debajo de la falda de una mujer, él dio la razón de que estaba filmando una película cómica llamada un pulpo en una minifalda (mimi ni tako ga dekiru) que puede ser un juego de palabras de la frase mimi ni tako ga dekiru que significa "ya estoy harto de escuchar eso" sólo que escrito de una forma distinta. Pienso que al aparecer en esta saga como personaje colado en muchas imágenes de las canciones, es como un chiste o sátira de cultura japonesa (ese numtack me confunde xo) porque a él lo han cachado grabando cosas indebidas.**

**Como sea gracias por leer **

**Matta-nee :3**


	9. ¿robar es una doctrina?

**Este episodio da referencia a estas canciones "Not together" "If we meet again" "Stealing is a doctrine?" y "No need to worry"**

**Tiempo ha pasado desde la declaración de Rin hacia Len, para evitar a Rin Len se encierra en su mundo de luz y color cambiándose de salón a uno más alejado saliendo a varios lugares sin ella y tratando de olvidarla. Rin sigue adelante conociendo más gente tratando de llenar el hueco que dejó Len. Se desconoce el paradero del asistente de Rin. Len hace recordar la vida pasada de Rin.**

_**ShineBK: **_**Pronto Len la pagará muajajaja (?)****decir que tashiro es importante para la historia… sí, de hecho es importante para que Miku se dé cuenta de las cosas que hace Rin y Len, y muchas gracias por tus reviews n_n me dan inspiración para seguir **

**Que empiece el episodio :DDD**

-Rin, que te pasa que no es normal verte llorar, toma de mis papas fritas – se agachó mostrando el contenido del paquete de cartón rojo con amarillo

-Yo no como esas porquerías, déjame sola. — le da la espalda intentando ignorar a la chica de cabello azul turquesa

-Oh vamos Rin no seas tonta, deberías contarme más de lo que ha ocurrido, te veo llorar y eso me hace sentir mal…- por más que lo intentara, su voz no parece convincente, más bien parecía disfrutar de la situación, cosa que Rin se dio cuenta.

-¿A ti qué te va a preocupar eso?-

-Tienes razón, el hecho de que tengo a un prometido maravilloso, nos amamos mutuamente y nunca me ha defraudado, me rompe el corazón de que tú tan miserable no tengas un novio, que tristeza tan grande. Pues puedes tener otra oportunidad con Len, él no me interesa ese mocoso, es muy cobarde para mi gusto- Miku andaba más orgullosa de lo normal para desdicha de Rin, la estaba sacando de quicio a propósito.

-Cállate de una maldita vez Miku, no necesito de tu patética compasión- aventó las papas al suelo dejándolas sucias con la tierra- Puede que Len sea un cobarde, inútil pero él es muy bueno conmigo, nos cuidamos el uno al otro y no me juzga mal-

-Él te rechazó de todos modos.- dijo en tono burlón mientras Rin permaneció callada mostrando el ceño fruncido

Y así otra vez Miku venció a Rin en esta discusión sólo porque Rin estaba demasiado triste como para reaccionar

-Como quieras, pero cuando cambies de parecer… te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, después de todo es por eso que siempre me prefieren jiji, ¡nos vemos!- contenta y de una forma desvergonzada dejó sola a Rin. La muchacha se fue tranquila caminando con un celular a la mano, como si recibiera muchos mensajes

"_¿Debería aprovechar el momento para matar a Miku también? " _

**Varios meses después (noviembre)**

**En un lugar desconocido, Rusia **

-¡Señor! Eh ya estoy aquí ¿para qué me necesitaba?-

-Helena, ¿usted se encargaba de la "vocaloid" numero 02 Rin kagamine?-

-Sí ¿por qué?-

-Debo concentrarme, aquí hay un grave error. Usted me dice que Rin no logro su meta y ya la ha despedido, pero aún no ha vuelto a la base para que la destituyan de su cargo, entonces ¿porque demora tanto? Ya le hemos envidado a un suplente que a mi parecer es más calificado que esa máquina de la pureza, la dichosa "chica mágica", debe de avisarle inmediatamente-

-Lo sé… Yo pienso que ella merece otra oportunidad, antes era una chica maravillosa, es sólo que ha perdido algo de práctica, desde hace mucho que le han encargado a alguien importante para asesinarlo –

-No hay excusas, esa chica me ha decepcionado muchas veces, desde que falleció y está en ese contenedor con sus memorias, le ha dado más oportunidades que a otro asesino. Ya deje esa ridícula fe que le tiene a un simple robot de prueba experimental. Lo que está en el pasado, se queda en el pasado-

-¿y que hay del antiguo asistente de Rin?, no lo he visto recientemente-

- Ahora tiene una nueva apariencia, ¿qué ocurrió con su antiguo cuerpo?... bueno eso no importa él es el que se encargará de Ronald, después de todo se ha ganado mi respeto como para reemplazar a Rin. -

- un momento, ¿el antiguo asistente de Rin? ¡Él es muy inestable, él podría matar a su competencia!-

-Mientras sus sentimientos no le impidan seguir con el trabajo…-

…..

**Japón (noviembre) **

Len POV

"_No puedo amar a la tú de ahora"_

Me he escapado de lo que está relacionado con Rin y todo para dejar de sentir nostalgia por Irina cosa que no funcionó, si me viera Rin en la escuela me patearía hasta las bolas y asesinarme de una forma cruel y dolorosa que nadie podrá reconocer mi cadáver… solo puedo quedarme a escuchar la radio en mi casa o en esta estación de trenes robarle a la gente sin que se dé cuenta para comprar comida. La extraño bastante, antes era tan dulce, algo agresiva cuando se enfada pero muy dulce conmigo, ahora lo que le preocupa es impresionar a todos y ser perfecta en todo lo que hace, me ignora muy fríamente, extraño cuando Rin era Irina.

-Muchas gracias por sintonizarnos, este fue el sencillo del nuevo disco de Miku Hatsune "ojos que no desaparecen", llamado "Quiero verte otra vez"

_*"Yo solo quiero olvidarte ya_

_Que acaso soy un instrumento?_

_Papá en el bar y a mi mamá en Haneda,_

_Estar sola es muy doloroso"*…._

…_  
><em>

_..._

Después de este programa seguirá nuestra sección misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños no se lo pierda.

*Click*

Esa canción me recuerda cuando escuchábamos la radio junto a Rin en Rusia durante sus tiempos libres. En ese momento cuando Rin era una fanática y gran admiradora de Miku, ella deseaba conocerla de alguna forma más que nadie.

_Ah cierto, debo ahorrar dinero para ese disco_. Revisé mi cartera, no tengo demasiado, entonces debo buscar a alguien con mucho dinero y robarle aunque sea unos 1,000 yenes para comprarme el disco. Pero eso será después

**Flashback**

Poco podía distinguir de colores, yo era daltónico, cerca de mí una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules me observan, y da una sonrisa sincera, ella era muy alta, y no dejaba de tocarme la espalda, me sobaba y me tranquilizaba con sus delicadas manos sin guantes.

"-Len eres tan lindo, cómo desearía de que estuvieras conmigo por siempre-"

Yo no decía nada por más que quería, tal vez yo era mudo porque ni pena me daba estar con ella, es extraño eso y más saber que puedo hablar ahora. Cuando todo era felicidad y ningún sentimiento de terror, todo era perfecto a su lado.

**Fin del flashback**

_En lo que debo pensar es en hallar una forma de que Rin recuerde que ella es Irina y vuelva a ser como era antes. A menos de que_… esculqué en mi mochila, y ahí estaba la preciosa memoria USB de los recuerdos de Rin o mejor dicho Irina, _eso quiere decir que viviremos felices por siempre_. Y hablando del rey de Roma, Rin entró a la estación de trenes justo ahora, estaba sola caminando con su bolsa llena de libretas y capetas importantes, su ropa me impresionó llevaba un gorro ushanka y un grueso abrigo parecido a lo que usaba en Rusia, corrí hacia ella encantado.

Fin del POV

*Tren a Shibuya, Tren a shibuya, En diez minutos, por favor no olviden sus pertenencias a la hora de entrar o salir del metro*

-¡Ah!- Grita en sorpresa una voz muy aguda

La gente que pasa se acerca o se detiene de lo que hace al ver a un joven rubio y ropa descubierta para la temporada abrazando a una chica rubia muy abrigada, Rin no se lo esperaba, Len nunca le había abrazado de esa forma, sentirlo de así tan cercano la puso nerviosa. Ella intentaba alejarse de ese agarre pero él insistía en mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo.

-Te vez hermosa con esa ropa- le susurró cerca de su audífono

-¿qué haces? ¡la gente está mirando!-

-No importa, Rin lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, fue un error.-

-Quita esa mano indecente! Um ah…¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Que lamento no haberte correspondido aquella vez que me declaraste tu amor, lo vuelvo a pensar una y otra vez. Fue un error no haberte correspondido- sacó a escondidas una memoria USB de su bolsillo mientras entretenía a Rin con ese abrazo

-¿no crees que es muy tarde como para decir eso?- Intenta zafarse del agarre afectivo de Len moviéndose a todos lados aunque lo empezaba a disfrutar.

-Quieta… no te muevas que estamos bien así- acerca su mano a sus audífonos sonriendo.

-que estás ha…- le inserta una memoria en el audífono, pronto la rubia queda en blanco dejándose caer en los brazos de Len.

-Perdóname por mi egoísmo, debo mostrarte algo- todo resultó justo como él lo planeó, ahora Rin lo recordará todo. Acercó la cara contra la suya le besó la mejilla a su enamorada inconsciente.

*"_Si nos volviéramos a ver, seguro habrá felicidad_"*

**Hace 14 años en Rusia**

**Muchos recuerdos pasaron en un segundo y el más prominente era el último **

**Flashback**

-Eres tan adorable te quiero mucho Len, como desearía que fueras humano, si tan solo fuésemos de la misma especie seguramente me hablarías y estaríamos juntos más tiempo.- La chica hablaba trayendo un plato con carne cruda y se agachó para dejarla en el suelo. Un perro se le acercó corriendo a devorar el trozo de carne.

-Sin embargo debo seguir en mi trabajo, tendré que dejarte con alguien más- acarició el lomo del pequeño perro. Un joven rubio y de ojos azules se le acerca a la niña de 14 años junto al perro, se le podía notar las malas intenciones.

-¿Hablando con ese perro inútil otra vez Irina?- Ese niño tenía 14 al igual que Irina; estaba muy irritado y aún más desde la llegada de ese perro callejero.

-Él no es un inútil, él es mi amigo, no sabes lo que dices… aunque quisiera pedirte un favor-

-Moh no me digas que quieres que me encargue de ese bicho otra vez, también fui citado para ayudarlos-

-Por favor, yo haría lo mismo por ti, a Len no le gusta estar atado, revisa de que no se desespere mientras vamos a trabajar, yo te cubriré para que nadie sospeche. Por cierto, ¿dónde quedó mi bufanda amarilla?- giro la cabeza a ver a todos lados sin ver su bufanda favorita

-No tengo idea, será mejor que te prepares para irte- tomo municiones para su arma junto una bufanda gruesa beige y se la dio en la mano de su compañera.

-Gracias- guardó las cosas en una bolsa.

-si suerte…-

-no la necesito- la rubia caminó inexpresiva cargando con una ametralladora con mucha facilidad. Tomó un respiro y se retiró de la habitación.

-Peeerro estúpido- El asistente de Rin se quedó sentado al lado del can quien seguía acabando con la carne cruda tan rápido como podía.- eres tan ridículo comiendo esa carne sin atragantarte, nadie te robará la comida eso dalo por seguro… si no fuera por ella…cómo la odio, ella se roba toda la atención, tendría que encontrar una forma de desplazarla- saca una pistola y la empieza a cargar las balasl. -Lo único que puedo conservar de ella es esta bufanda.-

El perro quieto observa atentamente al rubio de ojos azules, tan joven hablando con mucho odio hacia su dueña, de alguna forma entendía lo que dice y no le agradaba para nada además la bufanda que traía era sospechosa tal vez era de Irina, después de todo, los perros no son tan brutos.

-¿Qué miras inútil?- El chico se levanta mientras el perro empieza a gruñirle enseñando los dientes, el joven le da una patada al perro, después toma una cadena y lo intenta atar para que no diera más alboroto, Len enfadado le da una mordida en la muñeca para que lo soltara, consecuentemente suelta el arma.

-auch eres un idiota, cómo te atreves a…- El perro interrumpe al chico con robarle la bufanda amarilla que traía puesta en el cuello, sale corriendo fuera de la habitación como puede. -Mi bufanda, ¡ahora si lo pagarás!- toma el arma y sale a corretear a Len.

Estaba nevando y era difícil poder ver o salir a correr con semejante azote invernal. El pobre can lastimado de la patada corre a toda velocidad, va en busca de su querida dueña en su hocico trae la bufanda amarilla del asistente de Irina. No sería de mucha utilidad ya que eso enfureció al chico rubio, pero eso no importaba, con tal devolver la bufanda a Irina, Len hizo lo que pudo para reencontrarse con ella.

Caminando desanimada con el arma en la mano junto a otros asesinos jóvenes algunos ni alcanzaban los 10 años, se preparaban para pelear, Irina escuchaba pisadas muy peculiares, el sonido le es familiar así que voltea a ver detrás de ella -¡Len!- era su perro Len corriendo con la bufanda que ha estado buscando en el hocico, la sorpresa le fue tan grata que se le iluminó la cara se fijó en la presencia de una silueta masculina de baja estatura corriendo detrás del perro.

Un estruendoso chasquido resuena en la intemperie, los niños se alegran y otros se impresionan. Con un disparo certero a la cabeza, el cuerpo del animal cae rendido en el frio suelo nevado manchándolo de color rojo. Perpleja y callada al presenciar tal acto de crueldad hacia su ser más amado, los pequeños miran con atención al joven rubio culpable del asesinato quien descaradamente se burlaba en cara de la chica.

-Que has hecho…. ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO!?- su voz quebradiza al igual que su corazón rompió en gritos esperando por la explicación de su "asistente"

-Me deshago de la peste, de hecho todos nosotros queríamos que esto ocurriese- Dijo tranquilo sin muestras de remordimiento en su expresión.

-Si no sabe pelear entonces no debería estar aquí. Es un inútil- Dijo un niño

-Sí que bueno que lo hizo- otro niño decía entre la multitud

-Ya veo…- escondió la cara mientras lloraba y los demás se iban lejos de ella y el cadáver del perro

"_No me dieron otra opción_"

Irina se levantó rápidamente del suelo con el arma en la mano. Disparó sin piedad a sus compañeros burlones dándoles fin a su vida, era tanto el enfado que estalló en gran agresividad, aunque podía matar a todos siente la impotencia de no poder salvar a su mejor amigo y no lo podrá hacer volver nunca más. La desesperación después de ver a su moribundo perro y el miedo de ser torturada por gente mayor o por Putin, se disparó a sí misma.

*Fin del Flashback*

Rin despertó sentada al lado de Len en una banca del parque, estaban agarrados de la mano y por una extraña razón sentía una emoción diferente como de calma.

-Len ¿qué? Cómo... ¿Qué me has hecho? Todo lo que vi ya lo recordaba…-

-¿Pero volvió a ti? Je descuida te conecté una memoria USB contiene parte de tus antiguos recuerdos en Rusia cuando eras humana.-

- Conque tú tenías mi bolsa, hace mucho que no veía los recuerdos de esa memoria-

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Muy bien, nos hemos reencontrado- lo abrazó fuertemente y acercó su cara cerca de Len

-Sí, nos vemos otra vez– se acercó aún más y lentamente la besó en los labios.

Rin se alejó ahora de Len y le dio una cachetada- Len, eres un pervertido, eso quiere decir que tendré que terminar con mi novio-

-Eh...¡¿Que?!-

-Baaaka, jaja solo bromeo- lo golpea en la el hombro muy fuerte-¡entonces somos novios!-

-Sí así es-

-No te lo estaba preguntando- Rin toma de la ropa a len y lo besa otra vez

**Fin del episodio :o**

**Kyaaaa! *w* bueno yo no sé si en la saga de canciones se hayan besado pero no me importa yo quería un beso que no fuese solamente al final de la historia xp he tardado más en este episodio porque no sabía bien qué poner en eso de las fechas a veces aparecen con el uniforme de verano y después en otras imágenes con ropa abrigada x_x .**

**Len parece estar confundido de quien es si es el perro o un vocaloid así que les diré, en el pasado él era un perro bastante leal y enamorado de su dueña, Rin (Irina) era una humana no siente la misma atracción pero su lazo era muy fuerte con Len (perro), y tenía un asistente (su nombre no importa xD) que le guarda mucho rencor por ser más exitosa que él aparte de que él tiene la misma apariencia que Len (el Len de ahora) es bastante confuso. Rin y Len ya están juntos, ¿qué problemas tendrán después? **

**Gracias por leer matta-nee (n_n)/**


	10. Ojos que no desaparecen

**Hola a todos como verán ya ha pasado navidad… xd así que estuve un tiempo ocupada esparciendo mi encanto de grinch a mis amigos y familiares XDD y no pude hacer un episodio especial navideño o del día de los inocentes ówó pero aquí les traigo un episodio nuevecito :D basado en la canción posiblemente más conocida de la serie "Kienai Hitomi" y la de "Mienai Yoru Ni" **

_**ShineBK: **_**Pues tanto así de que no me guste el Rin x Len al menos si lo soporto, no es tanto como el Neru x Len o el Haku x Len me desespera no se porqué :/ a veces emparejo a Len con Rin para que no se quede solito, con Luka (mi opt) y a veces con hombres *cofcofkaitopikooliverryutocofcof* pero bueno dejemosle ahí en mi mente Len es un loquillo del amor xD **

_**WhiteRabitt21:**_** Me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio, aún vienen más abracitos y besos entre ellos :3 **

**Capítulo 10 : En la noche invisible… Ojos que no desaparecen**

* * *

><p>-Ah esa fue la comida más deliciosa que he probado, muchas gracias por haberme invitado a este restaurante Len, ¡eres un amor!- Rin le lanza besos en el aire desde su silla.<p>

Len se quedó pensativo

-… ¿invitar? Pero dijiste que tú invitabas - Tomó un sorbo del vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Cambié de idea olvide mi dinero en el departamento, tal vez debí decírtelo antes de que te pidiera el sashimi junto con el tempura … como sea debemos irnos de aquí, aún es muy temprano, ¡debemos disfrutar el resto del día juntos!- despreocupada se levantó de la silla, observó a su novio agachando la cabeza con la cartera en las manos.

-Yo sé que traes algo en tu cartera, tienes mucha más plata que yo- Puso su mano en el hombro del chico rubio mientras este levantaba lentamente su cabeza

-¿Tienes cambio de un botón?-

-¿No traes dinero?-

-Sí, digo no… espera ¡hay un agujero en mi cartera!-

-¡¿EH?!-

-…-

-…-

-empecé a sospechar esto…¡Por eso pedí la mini ensalada! -

- Len entonces vamos a escabullirnos entonces de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea- Susurró en voz alta que para su desgracia el mesero pudo oírlos.

-¡Oigan jóvenes tienen que pagar la cuenta!- El camarero se acerca con su imponente estatura de dos metros y brazos musculosos

-¡WAHH!- se echaron a correr mientras la gente alrededor observaba tal espectáculo

-Rin yo me encargo de él.- Sonriente y confiado le beso la mejilla y corrió hacia al mesero.

**Veinte minutos después**

Wow Len eso sí que me impresionó- agarró una botella de jabón olor a limón-Golpeaste al camarero y la gente cercana a nuestra mesa para dejarlos inconscientes, me agarraste románticamente hacia la salida de emergencia con tu fuerza descomunal escapando de pagar esa injusta cuenta de dinero.- Tallaba unos platos sucios con la esponja hasta formar una tenue espuma blanca.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?... eso no pasó después de todo- Len avergonzado cubriéndose el rostro tomó otros platos sucios y llenos de salsa de tomate para limpiarlos. Lo único que hizo fue disculparse al camarero.

-Eso hubiera sido mejor a que nos atraparan y nos obligaran a limpiar los platos de estos marranos que tienen por clientes.- Rin se le queda viendo asqueada a los restos de un bistec con dos dientes incrustados en él.

-Debes odiarme ahora ¿verdad?- Parecía algo decepcionado

-Hah no… claro que no Len- A punto de sacar su puño golpeador de tsundere

-Vamos golpéame si te hace sentir mejor- ocultó su cabeza con las manos esperando el ataque

-No me hará sentir mejor si tú quieres que lo haga.-

-Como quieras _me salvé_- suspiró tranquilo poniendo los platos limpios en una mesa del cerca del fregadero.

-Moh… _aun te amo Len_…- se le quedó viendo embobada a su chico, tal vez veía este momento como la de una pareja recién casada que se encargaba de limpiar los platos después de la cena en la casa. Soltó una risita y terminó de limpiar el último plato.

* * *

><p>-Miku, eres mi hermosa prometida, cuando tuve el placer de conocerte justo como creí que eras, tan servicial, cariñosa y bella fue un milagro, te enamoraste de un payaso como yo y hasta pude ser tu persona más importante, eso es lo que más me impresiona y me llena de alegría así como de lágrimas, no poder verte a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas me lastima. Por favor no llores por mí puedes buscar novios mejores que yo.-<p>

-Que ridiculez deja de bromear que esto no me causa gracia, yo soy una chica muy caprichosa, terca y posesiva, ¿Aún recuerdas la primera cita conmigo? Eso fue muy dulce, eras tan torpe y con grandes aspiraciones porque querías que yo te viera bien, ambos estábamos tan nerviosos y temerosos de que nuestra relación no pudiera subir a flote. Pero ahora eres un chico muy encantador y especial para mí ¿cómo es eso de que me quieres que te abandone ahora? Eso es algo que no me lo permitiré, no me importa lo que digan de ti, eres mi futuro esposo.-

-Ya te he dicho, no te preocupes más por mí, fue hermoso lo que tuvimos, debo pagar por lo que hice, te amo…te…amo…mucho-

Ronald cerró los ojos tranquilamente sonriendo en brazos de Miku y falleció.

-¿Amor?...- entre sollozos oculta la cara en el hombro de su prometido, ella rompe en llanto en plena intemperie.

-¿cómo no podría entristecerme si me dejas así?-

…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto <strong>

Al terminar con lavar los platos de aquel restaurante, ya era bastante oscuro, la tarde estaba a punto de caer para dar lugar a la noche, ellos no pudieron hacer nada más que caminar hasta la central y regresar a casa sin antes llegar a ver la calle llena de luces navideñas.

-Por aquí está el parque, ah mira ahí está-

-¡Un árbol de navidad! y la calle es muy hermosa con estas luces, ¡Al fin este es nuestro domingo! Las vacaciones están pasando maravillosamente-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?-

- Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal. Todo está muy mal-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿Fue acaso lo de ahora cuando te dije que me soltaras cuando me abrazaste de una forma algo calenturienta?- Rin se sonrojó pero Len movió la cabeza para negarlo. -¿Tienes frío?-

-No, no es eso…- Ocultó su mirada viendo para el suelo

-vamos puedes contarme, tienes que decirme ahora lo que te aqueja.- Se puso en frente del joven quien aún seguía sin usar un abrigo o pantalones más largos.

-Aún sigo confundido, todos los recuerdos que solía tener de mi infancia son tan escasos, muy difusos y borrosos, no recuerdo a mis padres ni la razón de porque vivo solo dependiendo del dinero que robo a la gente desprevenida. Ahora sé que sólo soy un perro–

-Serás imbécil, tus ojos son basura.- Rin tomó de los hombros a Len

Len miró a los ojos a Rin en silencio con esto de indignación, Rin le sonrió levemente y lo soltó.

-No te molestes, lo dije para que me vieras fijamente. Escúchame, TÚ YA NO ERES UN PERRO Y YO YA NO SOY IRINA, MI NOMBRE ES RIN KAGAMINE, eres un vocaloid justo como yo –

-¿Yo? Bueno ya empezaba a sospechar que conectarse a una USB en la cabeza no era lo que un humano podría hacer-

-Len lo que debes de saber que somos simples contenedores de memorias que servimos para expresar sentimientos a través de canciones. Pero sé que hay algo más que podemos hacer… Yo voy a brillar y ser mejor Idol de todas, tengo la decisión y tú también la tienes – Eso captó otra vez la atención del chico sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión.

-Lo sabía, tus ojos brillan tan hermosos. Al igual que ellos, tú también puedes brillar- Len finalmente tomó la mano de Rin ahora más seguro y sin sudar–Yo me enamoré del Len Kagamine que conozco ahora, no hubiera hecho falta de ser una reencarnación para fijarme en ti.- Len no dijo una sola palabra sólo se quedó parado sosteniendo las manos de su novia y la abrazó otra vez.

-_Desde ahora con el perdón de Putin, me retiro como asesina y seré una Idol, seré todo un éxito nya!_-

**Una semana después en una calle**

_Has desaparecido por arte de magia, cuando te vi lastimado en el suelo no pude hacer nada para impedir tu destino, has sido asesinado por alguien que no pude predecir_…

-¡Señorita Hatsune!- Corren muchos camarógrafos y periodistas al ver que pasa la chica de pelo turquesa por la ciudad después de mucho tiempo.

-Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no he dado entrevistas ni he ido a firmar autógrafos desde hace un tiempo, Es hora de avisarles a todos que, me retiro del mundo de la música. Les pido con mucho respeto de que no me molesten con esto, no pasen esto en televisión-

-¿Que?-

-¿Por qué?-

-diga más detalles-

-No hay detalles, déjenme tranquila.- Se encierra de un portazo en su enorme departamento dejando a los periodistas en blanco. No pudieron reconocer a Miku quien amo la atención de las cámaras y las entrevistas, daba una buena impresión siempre. Ahora estaba más destrozada que nunca.

Obviamente que pedirles a esas personas que no dieran el chisme era como pedirle peras al olmo, la noticia del retiro de Miku a su carrera como cantante y la muerte de su prometido se hizo un escándalo grandísimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del episodio y de la segunda parte de la saga <strong>

**Aquí ya se pondrán las cosas más tensas ¿quien mato a ronald? Seguramente ya se lo imaginan ¿no? Rin quiere despegarse de todo lo relacionado con Rusia ¿acaso será tan fácil como decirlo? Miku se ha amargado con la muerte de Ronald ¿cómo estará después de esto? :o como sea Rin y Len aun seguirán de novios no se preocupen xD **

**Como sea, pronto se nos acaba este año w así que les deseo un año nuevo feliz que no tenga muchas dificultades y que sus problemas se solucionen y todo esto les sirva como experiencias amargas de la vida para ser mejores, ojalá pueda continuar con esta historia que ya está casi en la mitad del asunto. Les mando muchos abrazos imaginarios por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic jeje n.n y que sigan leyendo *w***

**Matta-nee (n_n)/ **


End file.
